Decisiones
by MistyIvette
Summary: Misty tendra que tomar muchas decisiones, en su vida, para lograr la felicidad. Comienza la Nueva temporada y con ella nuevas decisiones. Aparece Ash, Cáp. VI up
1. La Cita y el Reencuentro

**Decisiones  
****La Cita y el Reencuentro  
****Capitulo I**

* * *

Eran masomenos las 8:00 AM, una chica se encontraba frente al espejo, podría decirse que anhelaba que su espejo hablara, como aquel espejo de la bruja malvada, y así el le podría ayudar con su, "según ella", gran problema de modas, ella siempre se había caracterizado como una chica rebelde, su apariencia le importaba muy poco, nunca se pintaba, ni mucho menos se paraba tantas horas frente al espejo, su cuarto se encontraba completamente desordenado, se observaba ropa por doquier y su closet paresia vació, se había probado casi todo su guardarropa, las únicas prendas que parecían intactas eran sus pequeñas faldas, las que nunca se puso, las tenia allí ya que sus hermanas se las regalaron cuando cumplió 15 años.

-Nunca me pondré eso-

Susurraba la chica, mientras veía una falda roja que le hacia ojitos, pero decidió de nuevo volver su mirada hacia el espejo, quizás elegiría su pantalón ajustado que resaltaba totalmente su belleza, o quizás sus casuales shorts……. pero no!!!, ese día tenia que lucir espectacular

-Tendré que acudir con ella-

La sola idea de pensar en pedirle un consejo a su hermana le causaba un gran escalofrió, pero era la única forma de salir de ese apuro, su hermana siempre trataba de ayudarla a vestirse mejor, sobre todo para los espectáculos…¡¡Huí!! solo de recordar esas extensiones en su cabello se rehusaba totalmente a pedirle alguna ayuda, así que por fin se decidió, camino valerosamente hacia el armario y tomo aquella minifalda roja, se puso una blusa sin mangas azul y peino su pelo apresuradamente

-Diablos!! Ya son las 9:00, estoy segura que me matara-

Como pudo, salio de aquel cuarto, que parecía un campo minado, chocaba con su lámpara, la cual estaba escondida bajo uno de sus pantalones y tropezaba torpemente con sus zapatillas, las cuales había aventado cuando trataba de buscar unas que combinaran con la incomoda falda. Al salir del Gimnasio se dio cuenta que sus hermanas la miraban extraño, bueno era de esperarse, ya que ella no acostumbraba usar ese tipo de ropa, quizás ahora a sus 16 años, sus gustos habían cambiado.

-Valla!!! Pero miren a la señorita waterflower- Su hermana Lily siempre la molestaba, al principio le causaba molestia y enojo pero luego se había acostumbrado, que mas da, todos los días era lo mismo. Algunas beses le decía feita, otras le decía que se veía linda y cuando la sorprendía realmente con algún atuendo la llamaba Srt. Waterflower

-Calla Lily tengo mucha prisa- Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta del gimnasio cuando alguien la detuvo, valla que ese no era su día, tenia que llegar a ciudad verde en 1 hora!!! como diablos llegaría si todos estaban estorbándole

-Oye donde vas tan rápido?, que yo sepa no hay ningún incendio- Bien ahora Treacy, la detenía, el siempre estaba entrometiéndose en lo que no le importaba, abecés se preguntaba, porque la seguía tanto, ella sabia que eran buenos amigos pero ... era demasiado

-Vamos Treacy tengo prisa!!, tengo que llegar a ciudad verde….en….. en...- miro su reloj y se sorprendió, valla que el tiempo pasaba rápido - Medio ahora!!!!- Empujo a su estorbo y salio apresuradamente

El sol resplandecía y el viento se puso en su contra, ella sabia que llevar una falda en esa época era demasiado, pero ¿que podía hacer? su cita era demasiado importante, no podía lucir mal.

-Lo bueno es que traigo mi sombrero, quizás así mi cara conservara su color-

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, ella contaba con su hermoso sombrero blanco, lo había tomado tras tropezar con la lámpara, valla que fue una gran decisión, pero eso era lo que la distinguía, su carácter y su inteligencia la hacían una de las chicas mas deseables de ciudad celeste, todos sus contrincantes quedaban anonadados con sus encantos y sobre todo sus fans en los espectáculos que nunca faltaban, hasta había rumores que ellos tenia un club en forosdz. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el camino que separaba a ciudad verde de ciudad celeste, ese camino siempre le recordaba los buenos tiempos, cuando su enorme rebeldía y su libertad la hacían lucir no como una pequeña niña de 10 años si no como alguien mayor, pero ya habían pasado mas de 2 años desde que no sentía esa libertad, el gimnasio y las citas siempre la tenían demasiado ocupada.

-Oye linda no quieres que te acompañe- Alguien corto sus pensamientos, un chico con aspecto malvado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y eso la molestaba demasiado, y era de esperarse ¿a quien no le molestaría eso?

-No gracias, mas ayuda el que no estorba- La pelirroja quiso ignorarlo, pero como todos sabemos, los hombres se sienten lastimados cuando una linda chica los ignora

-Que dices!!! no sabes con quien hablas!!!- Enojado, el chico de aspecto malvado se acerco a ella con la intención de pararla y quizás decirle algunas cosas sobre el

-Sabes, te daré un consejo, nunca frenes a una chica que va tarde a una cita- dicho esto saco una de sus pokebolas, algunos se preguntaran de ¿donde saco tal pokebola?, bueno como dije Misty es alguien que siempre lleva con sigo una sorpresa

-Jajajaja, vamos quieres tener una batalla con migo, se ve que eres una niña tonta, no sabes con quien hablas cierto?- al igual que Misty el chico saco una pokebola y puso pose de campeón- yo seré el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo!! y ahora me dirijo por mi medalla cascada-

-Bien creo que el que no sabe con quien esta hablando eres tu! Ve Gyrados!!!- de la pokebola que había sacado, salio uno de sus pokemons mas poderosos, el pokemon que usaba en esas ocasiones para espantar a los odiosos- Yo soy Misty Waterflower Maestra de pokemons de agua y líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste y ahora si me permites tengo prisa- Dicho esto volvió a guardar a su gran pokemon azul y corrió rápidamente tratando de llegar a tiempo al lugar donde se suponía tendría su cita, el chico solo se quedo inmóvil, había echo enojar a la líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste, valla que era un tonto, pero eso no le impedía recordar su meta, así que ignoro aquel acontecimiento y siguió su camino, el sabia que en ese gimnasio habitaban mas lideres así que con suerte alguno de ellos aceptaría tener una batalla y ganaría fácilmente la medalla, después de todo nadie había sido testigo de aquel momento vergonzoso

-Rayos esa chica es increíble, lo bueno es que viajo solo, no quiero pensar en que hubiera pasado con mi reputación, ya lo veo, "El mejor maestro pokemon avergonzado por una líder de gym", rayos seria fatal!!- Se decía mientras caminaba hacia ciudad celeste.

Mientras tanto Misty, corría a toda prisa, si antes solo le quedaba media hora para llegar a ciudad verde, ahora no le quedaba tiempo, ya era la hora puesta y ella no acostumbraba llegar tarde, es mas nunca en su vida había llegado tarde.

-Va a matarme, se que lo hará- se repetía a si misma, quizás la persona que la esperaba era demasiado enojona o quizás era alguien especial, pero lo que se podía asegurar era que no le gustaban los retardos

-Pensándolo bien no tiene porque matarme, ciudad verde no esta a la vuelta de la esquina- pensaba Misty mientras corría a toda velocidad, su entrenamiento le servia para mantenerse en forma, así que su velocidad era impresionante, ella se caracterizaba por ser una líder de gym responsable, sus pokemons estaban siempre en buena forma y a todos les constaba -Tengo que apresurarme- su velocidad aumento, aunque no era necesario, ya que la velocidad que tenia antes era la adecuada, su paso por el bosque fue fugaz, aunque….. hubiera deseado no tener aquella minifalda, deseaba que el viento no hiciera lo suyo ya que seria demasiado vergonzoso, por suerte el polvo que desprendía a su paso, no dejaba ver mas que su sombrero blanco el cual por alguna razón extraña no se había movido de su lugar, lo único que Misty deseaba era ver el letrero de bienvenida, su meta era llegar lo mas rápido posible, nunca pensó que anhelara ver tanto aquel letrero "Bien venido a ciudad verde", la verdad había pasado muchas beses por debajo de ese. Su respiración empezó a fallarle, era de esperarse ya que ningún ser humano soportaría correr tal distancia y con tal rapidez, pero eso no la detenía, seguía su marcha, aunque sus pulmones le dijeran que parara a descansar, paresia no escucharlos, siempre había sido muy orgullosa y esa era otra de sus cualidades, ante nada se detenía……. Bueno pero en ese momento algo la hizo parar en seco.

Aquel anhelado letrero estaba en frente de ella, tomo aire y se toco las rodillas, inhalo y aspiro tan rápido como pudo, pero eso no era suficiente, su corazón latía tan rápido que pareciera que quisiera escaparse por su garganta, el aire entraba con dificultad y sus piernas le pulsaban, se tiro al piso e intento calmarse, después de unos segundos, se volvió a parar y mas tranquila cruzo el letrero, "Bien venido a ciudad verde".

-Por fin!!!- algo cansada siguió su camino a paso rápido, sus piernas no podían correr mas así que solo se dedicaban a caminar rápido, Misty se dirigió a un lindo restauran, el cual estaba pintado de azul y tenia unos platillos pintados en los muros, los cuales se veían deliciosos, Misty no pudo evitar voltear a ver uno en especial, a ella le encantaban las sopas, recordaba cuando intento hacer una, Brock se había enfermado y ella tenia que encargarse de eso.

Dejo sus pensamientos y entro al lugar, valla que era lindo, lo de afuera no se comparaba con la parte interior, las mesas estaban tan lindas y bien adornadas que no pudo evitar suspirar, el lugar era perfecto, solo faltaba la persona que la había citado allí.

-Puedo ayudarla?- un mesero se acerco a ella, bestia una camisa negra muy elegante y un pantalón azul, un pequeño moño resaltaba en su cuello, era demasiado atractivo y tenia unos ojos negros hermosos

-Emmmm... claro!! Busco a una persona, se suponía que la vería aquí, pero llegue un poco tarde- avergonzada por la confesión, una pequeña gota de sudor Se asomo por frente y una sonrisita se escapo de ella

-Valla!!, pues déjame decirte que as llegado muy, muy tarde, tu cita se fue hace media hora- el sabia quien era su cita ya que allí se acostumbraba preguntar a los clientes sobre eso, el mesero solo observaba a Misty ya que su cara manifestaba un tremendo enojo

-Que!!!!No puede ser!!! Como pudo hacer eso!!!- una pequeña marca de enojo, se forma en su frente, y apretando los puños, maldecía a la persona que la había dejado plantada

-Tranquila, si quieres puedo invitarte el desayuno- hizo esfuerzos de galantería, pero fue totalmente despreciado, sus grandes ojos no pudieron seducir a la pelirroja, ya que estaba demasiado preocupada por su ahora mala situación, y lo único que ella podía hacer era salir enojada del lugar

-Tantos esfuerzos para que me hiciera esto- decía mientras salía con la misma expresión de enojo, el mesero solo observaba como se alejaba, nadie lo había despreciado de ese modo, siempre conseguía lo que el quería, pero esta ves había invitado a la persona incorrecta.

Misty salio del lugar muy enojada, tal vez comprendía un poco a la persona pero... ¿Porque no pudo esperarla¿que tanto se había tardado? según ella la hora era exacta, salio del gimnasio a las 9:00, los retardos que le causaron Treacy, su hermana y el chico que se creía el mejor, no habían sido tan largos... o tal ves si?. Se detuvo en seco y observo su reloj.

-No puede ser!!!!!- decía mientras observaba la hora -Con razón me dejo!!- se reprendía por haber llegado extremadamente tarde, se suponía que ellos se verían a las 10:00AM pero ahora comprendía todo el retardo con Treacy y su hermana había sido de 20minutos, mas el retardo del chico sumaban 10minutos y el tiempo que tardo en llegar sumaban otros 30minutos, en conclusión había llegado una hora tarde. Resignada camino hasta el parque, el cual tenía una bella fuente y una gran área verde donde los entrenadores podían entrenar a sus pokemos o también descansar con ellos.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y se quito su lindo sombrero blanco, el cual se encontraba a un lado de ella, se recostó en aquel gran árbol y deseo haber llegado más temprano.

-Si solo no me hubiera preocupado tanto por mi apariencia, en este momento estaría desayunando delicioso- se decía en tono aniñado, en verdad sabia que preocuparse por su apariencia le causaría muchos problemas, ya que siempre era lo mismo, o terminaba llegando tarde o si no terminaba siendo perseguida por los depredadores.

Se relajo un poco y cerró sus ojos, valla que le pesaba no haber llegado a tiempo... la persona que la esperaba hacia mucho que no la veía, y en verdad ella tenia ganas de verle, tenia tantas ilusiones que hasta decidió ponerse una minifalda, cosa que nunca hacia, ya que le resultaban incomodas y no propias para alguien como ella, quizás ahora comprendería que tratar de cambiar era algo imposible

-Valla no deberías estar en una cita- alguien corto sus pensamientos y la hizo reaccionar

-Eres tu¿que haces aquí?- Misty se sorprendió, valla que era una sorpresa ver a esa persona, sobre todo porque hace años que no sabia nada de ella

-No me vas a saludar?, hace masomenos como 2 años que no nos vemos, veo que has cambiado mucho, te ves muy linda- el comentario hizo que el color de Misty cambiara ahora su cara paresia un tomate, la persona sabia que cada ves que alguien la halagaba, su rostro tornaba otro color, sobre todo si el hacia el comentario

-Gary pero que haces aquí?- Misty estaba demasiado consternada, hace masomenos 2 años que no veía a Gary, ellos no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero, desde que ella cuidaba el gimnasio, Gary la visitaba constantemente, siempre con alguna excusa,

-He regresado de mi investigación y este es el camino para pueblo paleta, así que decidí detenerme un poco y observar como ha cambiado este lugar- su voz era la de siempre, el nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, así que nadie podía distinguir, cuando estaba enojado o feliz, ya que desde que se había convertido en investigador pokemon, la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba estudiando o viajando por lugares muy lejanos

-Pero… ¿Por qué sabes de mi cita? A caso me espías!!!- Misty sabia que a Gary le desagradaban esos comentarios y le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pero le gustaba hacerlo enojar mas aun cuando el empezaba con sus comentarios, "Que linda estas Misty" "Te ves bien hoy", valla que odiaba que el le dijera tales cosas, ya que su cara tornaba un color rojizo difícil de esconder

-¿Qué dices¡¡Ja!! yo no tengo tiempo de espiar a una líder de gimnasio que va empezando y además no tengo porque contestar esa pregunta- el comentario de Misty dio efecto, Gary estaba obsesionado con su orgullo y por esa razón era muy fácil hacerlo enojar

-Bien, entonces debo irme, ya que no tendré mi cita- con cuidado se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada, recogió su sombrero blanco y camino lentamente, tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer y no quería perder el día, su cita no había dado resultado así que ya no era necesario quedarse en ciudad verde, quizás una buena batalla la distraería y así todos sus problemas se olvidarían por un rato

-Espera- La voz de Gary la detuvo, camino junto a ella y se puso de frente, quizás tenia algo importante que decirle, así que ella se mantuvo firme e inexpresiva.

Los minutos corrían y Gary no decía palabra, tal ves pensaba lo que diría, pero uno de los defectos de Misty es la impaciencia, odiaba el silencio que se formaba entre ellos, odiaba que no dijera palabra y odiaba mas que se le quedara viendo de forma extraña, ese momento le recordaba a Treacy, ya que el hacia exactamente lo mismo y ella no sabia porque razón,

-Y bien? – Exclamaba Misty con voz fuerte, la verdad era que no estaba muy feliz, su día no había salido como ella planeaba, y solo quería regresar a ciudad celeste y tener una buena batalla

-Se que te han dejado plantada- una mueca de picardía se formo en su cara, eso era extraño, el no acostumbraba a bromear con Misty, al contrario siempre se mostraba rígido e inexpresivo –Así que te invito a desayunar, se que no has comido y conozco un buen lugar, además tengo hambre y el viaje me ha dejado agotado y hambriento- su gesto volvió a serenarse, quizás pensaba que Misty diría que no y lo dejaría allí parado "solo de nuevo"

-Si!!! Tengo mucha hambre!!! y conozco un buen lugar- Misty tenia demasiada hambre para darse cuenta que Gary no era el mismo, a decir verdad paresia algo distinto quizás ahora a sus 17 años, su personalidad habría cambiado y ya no era el niño orgulloso que Misty conoció mientras viajaba por kanto y Jhoto, el mismo niño orgulloso que la visitaba en el gimnasio para, "según el" investigar la fuerza y destreza de sus pokemons.

-Sabes, te veo diferente- al contrario de Misty, Gary se había dado cuenta del gran cambio de la entrenadora de pokemons de agua -Nunca creí que tu te pondrías este tipo de ropa- el señalaba algo confundido la minifalda roja, y el sombrero que ella llevaba en manos

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…… era muy importante y quise... emm... pues... tu sabes...- Misty trataba de evadir esa pregunta, en verdad las faldas no eran su fuerte, y todos lo sabían, en su cara se formaba una gota de sudor, quizás por la pregunta incomoda que su recién amigo llegado le había formulo

-ha!!!! si?? Pues ...yo creo que te ves bien- un color rosado torno las mejillas de Gary, y eso era extremadamente raro, ya que el siempre se mostraba fuerte e inexpresivo cuando le hacia comentarios de ese tipo a Misty, a decir verdad los decía solo para divertirse un rato ya que le encantaba ver a Misty sonrojada y enojada,

-No volveré a caer en tu juego, además tu también as cambiado mucho...- Misty se puso enfrente de el, como el lo había echo con ella minutos atrás, lo examino de pies a cabeza y por fin se dio cuenta de su gran cambio, en verdad era un chico muy atractivo, su pelo café, despeinado y rebelde lo hacían ver como un chico misterioso, su gusto por la ropa también cambio mucho, ahora se vestía mejor, aunque su gusto por la ropa púrpura no había cambiado mucho, vestía una camisa negra con mangas y desabotonada del pecho, su singular collar seguía en su cuello pero ahora era menos largo, usaba un pantalón púrpura con una bolsa al costado, el cual lo hacia ver aun mejor -Valla- decía Misty mientras terminaba su inspección

-Y bien cuanto me pones- se puso en pose de campeón y sonrió picaramente, eso desconcertó un poco a Misty, ahora, Gary era un completo desconocido para ella, quizás sus viajes y sus aventuras lo habían cambiado, aunque su orgullo seguía, sus expresiones mostraban que había adquirido mucha madurez

-Puess, te lo diré cuando desayunemos- Misty tomo su sombrero y se lo coloco con cuidado, después corrió rápidamente intentando evadir la pregunta que Gary le había echo -Bienes o te o te quedaras allí aplastado como un snorlax- Le decía mientras corría en dirección al lugar donde se suponía tendría su cita, a la cual nunca llego.

-Estoy demasiado grande para estas cosas, pero te mostrare que aun tengo habilidad- rápido tomo velocidad y la persiguió, su velocidad era muy buena pero no igualaba la de Misty, -Valla eres rápida- Decía mientras corría detrás de ella, su respiración se agotaba fácilmente y su velocidad bajaba cada ves mas, quizás el viaje si había sido muy pesado y ahora lo ultimo que Gary quería era correr, pero eso no lo detuvo siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lugar.

-Huau!! nunca imagine que el señor Gary Oack fuera tan lento- Misty se burlaba de el, ella sabia que Gary era un buen corredor, y que debía estar cansado por el viaje, pero eso no la detenía, hace tanto tiempo que no molestaba a alguien que su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida, pero ahora se sentía diferente, la libertad que añoraba la sentía en ese momento.

-Bien... solo... te daba... ventaja...- su respiración era demasiado agitada, el aire entraba con dificultad y su voz tambaleaba, quizás Gary estaba enfermo o en verdad estaba cansado, eso hizo que Misty se preocupara, Gary se veía tan mal, que ella se culpaba por haberlo echo correr

-Gary estas bien??- Misty se acerco a el y lo tomo de los hombros, quizás podría ayudarle a calmarse y así el podría respirar normal. Tomo su rostro y le dicto unas instrucciones- Vamos has lo que yo, inhala... exhala...- Misty trataba de que la respiración de el volviera a la normalidad, tomaba aire y lo expulsaba para mostrarle a Gary como debía calmarse, rápidamente Gary intento aquello, inhalaba y exhalaba aire al ritmo que Misty le dictaba, las manos de Misty seguían en su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y seguía dictando las instrucciones de respiración. Poco, a poco Gary empezaba a respirar normalmente, pero Misty seguía tomando y expulsando aire, con sus manos en el rostro de Gary

-Oye... ya estoy bien tranquila- Misty abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Gary, los cuales la veían algo extrañados por su comportamiento, a decir verdad toda la gente a su alrededor murmuraba, quizás era un buen momento para entrar al restauran

Al entrar, los recibió el mismo mesero atractivo que horas antes atendió a Misty, lucia exactamente igual, lo cual era de esperarse ya que su atuendo era el adecuado para su trabajo, echo una mirada rápida a Misty y de reojo una mirada a su acompañante, los guió hasta una mesa bacía y atendió los pedidos de sus clientes. Misty pido la sopa del día y Gary decidió pedir un rico omelet. Después de desayunar, Gary decidió acompañar a Misty, ya que en una de sus platicas, ella le contó de aquel chico de aspecto malvado que se sentía superior, y según Gary ella no debía caminar sola por el bosque, Misty sabia que esa era una excusa tonta pero no quiso arruinar la buena voluntad de el.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Gary le contaba a Misty de sus aventuras y algunas anécdotas con pokemons de agua, lo cual tenia demasiado feliz a Misty, le encantaba conocer mas de sus pokemons preferidos y le encantaban las historias que Gary le contaba, sus ojos brillaban cada que Gary le mencionaba una nueva especie de pokemon que ella no conocía

-No puedo creerlo!!!- exclamaba Misty, sus ojos brillaban y esa era la única palabra que escapada de sus labios cuando Gary terminaba una de sus anécdotas o le terminaba de contar de aquel raro pokemon de agua que había estudiado con detenimiento.

El camino de regreso a ciudad celeste fue corto, Misty quería seguir escuchando aquellas historias así que le pido a Gary que se quedara con ella, solo por este día, el acepto rápidamente, en verdad se veía muy cansado.

-¿Crees que tus hermanas se molesten?- Gary no conocía muy bien a las hermanas de Misty así, que no estaba muy seguro de la petición de Misty, quizás a ellas le desagradaban las visitas inesperadas y peor aun, a ellas le desagradaban las visitas masculinas

-Ummmm….. no lo creo jajaja, vamos pasa- ella abrió la gran puerta que daba entrada al gimnasio y se encontró con Dayse, la cual estaba siendo ayudad por Treacy, ellos parecían algo sorprendidos por el acompañante de Misty.

-Valla, valla, valla- su hermana Dayse estaba informada de la nueva tendencia que Misty había tomado, pero nunca creyó que aquello fuese verdad, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a su hermana pequeña, la examino de pies a cabeza y la abrazo –Me alegra que por fin ayas dejado de ser una niña rara-

-No es para tanto Dayse……. y no soy rara!!!!!- gritaba Misty mientras se separaba de su hermana lambiscona

-Valla Gary que sorpresa verte por aquí- Treacy también, se acerco a ellos y saludo a Gary, el lo veía de una forma extraña, quizás estaba sorprendido al igual que Dayse

-Bueno lo que pasa es que regrese de un viaje y me encontré a Misty- el rostro de Gary volvió a tornarse rígido, quizás el no quería que Treacy se diera cuenta de su cambio

-Ya basta- Decía Misty en tono molesto –No me gusta el tono de sus preguntas, así que llevare a Gary a su habitación- ella tomo el hombro de Gary y lo atrajo hacia si, camino rápidamente pero la voz de su hermana la detuvo

-Se me olvidaba decirte que alguien te espera en el recibidor, creo que no llegaste a la cita que tenias hermanita-

* * *

_Bueno pues volví a subir el fic!! Jajaja, creo que se ve mejor así pero quiero decirles que siempre encontraran errores ortográficos, no puedo contra ellos jajaja, además este es mi primer fic narrado y abecés la coherencia no viene con migo, jajaja pero quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Sumí, por tratar de ayudarme con esos errores y a los dos chicos que han dejado su comentario, muchas gracias_

_julian manes------> __continualo pronto al fic que venis muy bien con el. ademas me quede con la intriga de quien era la cita de misty. espero lo sigas pronto. SUERTE!_

Grasias por ese comentario, me diste mucho animo

_Sumi ------> Ah! El fic de mi pequeña Ivette! Huy, que emoción!_

_Amo, amo este fic! Y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo amiga bella!_

_Besos enormes y toda mi fé puesta en ti!_

_Te kiero muchio!_

_.-_

_Sumi Chan_

_a.k.a Fleur Noir :)_

Llore cuando lei tu comentario, sabes que te admiro mucho Sumí y eres mi inspiración, tkm… amiga

_Julius CV -----> Hi!_

_Oye, muy buena historia, me encanta tu narrativa y la forma en que describes a los personajes. La trama tambien es interesante e intrigante. Creo que ya se quien es la cita de Misty y si es quien yo creo se va armar una grande. Siguelo pronto por favor. _

_Nos vemos._

Tambien te agradesco tu comentario… me diste animos para la siguiente continuación y espero que les guste….. y sigan mandando Reviews


	2. Visitas Inesperadas

**Decisiones  
****Visitas Inesperadas  
****Capitulo II**

* * *

Duplica esta aquí!!!!- Misty no podía creer que su amiga estuviera en ciudad celeste, ha decir verdad sabia que ella era atrabancada y que estaba un poco loca pero nunca se imagino que estuviera allí

Escuche mi nombre….. Aja!!! por fin te veo Misty Waterflower!!!!- decía Duplica mientras tomaba la pose que Misty ponía cuando estaba totalmente enojada.

¿Duplica!! Que haces aquí?- el tono de Misty bajo un poco, pero no duro mucho, al notar que su mejor amiga se había puesto una de sus blusas y uno de sus shorts -Que haces con mi ropa?!!!-

-Ah!!! No Misty!! La de las preguntas seré yo!!- se acerco a su amiga con los puños cerrados y empezó a gritarle, quizás estaba muy enojada en verdad o tal ves solo estaba imitándola -Como te atreves a dejarme plantada!!- gritaba Duplica moviendo los brazos en circulo -A mi!!! Duplica, la mejor entrenadora de todos los tiempos, la más bella e inteligente-

Unos aplausos interrumpieron la increíble actuación de duplica, sus gestos y su tono de voz, eran los mismos que Misty utilizaba cuando regañaba a alguien…, en verdad era una muy buena imitadora

-Valla!!! podría decirse que eres mi hermanita- Daisy estaba totalmente admirada de Duplica, y ahora entendía el porque de su repentina ansiedad por ir a la habitación de Misty

-Bueno…. ya que… se que me lo merecía- resignada, Misty solo bajo la cabeza, en son de arrepentimiento

-Si crees que esto es suficiente para que yo!!! "Duplica la mejor imitadora y entrenadora de todos los tiempos" te perdone por haberme dejado plantada estas equivocada- Un pequeño signo de enojo se hizo presente en la frente de Duplica, la cual estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo contra su ahora avergonzada amiga

-Valla que es mucho el parecido- la voz de Gary se hizo presente, miro detenidamente a Duplica, mientras ella tornaba un color rojo difícil de esconder, la rodio con unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo frente de ella –Eres buena en esto- dijo mientras notaba su peinado, veía como su cabello verde, estaba agarrado graciosamente con una coleta azul

-G….G..ary??-Duplica no sabia que hacer, ahora, tenia a Gary enfrente y sus piernas temblaban –Creí que estabas en un viaje- Gary y Duplica solo se habían visto 3 beses, no tenían nada en común y no entablaban mucha conversación en sus pocos encuentros.

-Valla las noticias vuelan- Gary odiaba los chismes, desde aquel incidente del cual no se quería acordar.

-Bueno yo… es que… - Misty no sabia que decir, la vergüenza de ver a su mejor amiga vestida idénticamente como ella se vestía tiempo a tras la asían sentir mal, recordaba cosas que tal ves no quería recordar

-Vamos Misty se que te mueres de la vergüenza!! Y esta era mi mejor venganza. Pensé ahorcarte o clavarte un cuchillo, pero eso no seria tan doloroso, y recordé que odias que te pongan en vergüenza así que aquí me tienes vestida como tu- Duplica, además de ser alguien extremadamente sincera, se caracterizaba también por ser una persona dulce y amable, quizás por eso era una de las mejores amigas de Misty, pero abecés Duplica no podía controlarse, lo que mas odiaba era que alguien la dejara plantada a la mitad de "Según ella" algo muy importante

-Oye duplica y que era eso tan importante que tenias que hacer con Misty?- Treacy había permanecido callado, le molestaba que Duplica le hiciera esas bromas a Misty, sabia que dejarla plantada había sido algo malo, pero lo que ella le hacia era cruel.

-Bueno pues… verán… yo le dije a Misty que se pusiera sus mejores trapitos y veo que lo hizo- Duplica se había percatado tiempo antes del gran cambio de Misty pero su concentración se basaba mas en su actuación – Lo que yo y Misty íbamos a –

-Íbamos a ir a pasear- Misty impedía que Duplica terminara de hablar, puso una mano en su boca y una pequeña gota de sudor se reflejo en su frente, lo que ellas dos iban a hacer no era cosa de Gary, Treacy y menos de su hermana Daisy

-Segura hermanita? Quizás Duplica te iba a presentar a un chico guapísimo!!- Daisy sabia que Misty estaba mintiendo, y eso era fácil de adivinar, Misty nunca acostumbraba a mentir y cuando lo hacia, todos se daban cuenta de ello

-Bueno Daisy, Misty tendrá sus razones para no querer contarnos, quizás es un secreto- Treacy se detuvo a pensar… el siempre apoyaba incondicionalmente a Misty, estaba a su lado y la cuidaba cuando podía, cada vez que Butch y Cassydi intentaban robar a su Gyrados el la ayudaba en batalla y eso no era nada fácil para el, ya que consideraba las batallas como una perdida de tiempo, era un chico pacifista y muy pocas beses arreglaba algo con una batalla, la mayoría del tiempo se pasaba dibujando a Misty, aprovechaba las tardes en las que ella entrenaba con uno de sus pokemons y cuando hacia algún espectáculo

-Tierra llamando a Treacy!! Houston tenemos un problema!!- Daisy trataba de sacar a Treacy de sus pensamientos, pero este seguía pensando, quizás en verdad le daba curiosidad el saber porque Misty se había puesto tan linda y porque le daba tanta importancia a esa cita

-Bueno la verdad esa cita no es importante- Duplica trataba de ayudar a Misty, ya se había vengado demasiado y su rencor había desaparecido. Tomo el hombro de su pelirroja amiga y la arrastro hacia el otro lado del gym –Vienes Gary?- decía mientras seguía su camino

-Claro… Bueno- Se dirigía a Daisy y a Treacy- Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo- apretó la mano de Treacy y le dio una sonrisa a Daisy, después se dirigió hacia donde Duplica había tomado rumbo y se detuvo al ver que Misty abrazaba agradecía a duplica...

El día paso rápido, después de los incidentes momentáneos del día, Misty había salido bien librada y la sorpresa de la llegada de Gary y Duplica ahora le causaban alegría. Al acabar de entrenar con Duplica y después de que Gary terminara con una pequeña investigación de luvids, todos se dirigieron al comedor, Lily preparo la cena y Violeta la mesa, Dayse se encargaba de llenar los platos y los demás se sentaban en el lugar mas conveniente. Después de comer Misty asigno habitaciones, en verdad el gimnasio era demasiado grande, sobraban muchas habitaciones y cada uno tuvo una propia.

Pero antes de irse a dormir Gary y Duplica tuvieron un pequeño encuentro, Duplica se había quedado con ganas de preguntarle algo importante así que aprovecho el momento.

-Ho0!!! Gary- exclamaba sorprendida duplica, al ver a Gary despierto, Misty le había dicho, que el estaba muy cansado así que ella tenia totalmente denegado el paso por su habitación

-Perdón Duplica, solo boy por un vaso de agua- Decía Gary mientras se dirigía al lugar que tenia pensado ir

-Gary puedo preguntarte por-

-No lo hagas- El rostro de Gary torno duro, ese acontecimiento estaba fuera de su vida Y ahora no quería recordarlo -Ah!! No se lo digas a Misty- Dicho esto se marcho dejando sola a Duplica .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermosos rayos de sol descendían desde el cielo, mientras dos chicas platicaban entretenidas…., tal era su interés por saber lo que la otra deseaba contar que no percataron al extraño sujeto que esperaba impaciente

-Hay alguien aquí?- decía el sujeto extraño, el cual no dejaba de tocar la puerta que daba al gimnasio, no paresia muy mayor y … aparentaba tener unos 30 años, era demasiado guapo y vestía de forma elegante, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camiseta de mangas largas lo adornaban

-¿Si? Que desea- Treacy abrió la puerta, como era de costumbre las hermanas de Misty se levantaban demasiado tarde y la mayoría del tiempo el era el que recibía a los entrenadores jóvenes, pero esta ocasión se llevo una gran sorpresa

-Vengo a buscar a Gary Oack, me dijeron que puedo encontrarlo aquí- el hombre extendió su mano en forma de saludo y se presento cordialmente –Soy el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, mi nombre es Brandon-

Los ojos de Treacy aumentaron su tamaño, frente a el estaba el actual campeón del mundo entero, la persona que hacia girar a los torneos y a los gimnasios, el hombre que adornaba las revistas mas populares, el mas famoso de todo el mundo

-No puedo creerlo,…. He conocido a Brandon William- temeroso estiró su mano y la enlazo fuertemente, no podía creerlo, Treacy sabia que en realidad debería de haber un gran maestro pokemon , pero nunca imagino conocerlo

-No puedes creer que?- El nombrado maestro estaba acostumbrado a los halagos y a los gritos que sus fanáticos soltaban al notar su presencia, pero el chico que apretaba su mano, no hacia movimiento alguno, así que opto por terminar el largo apretón de manos y pregunto de nuevo por Gary pero no obtuvo respuesta, miro a su alrededor y noto la presencia de dos jóvenes las cuales mantenían una conversación divertida e interesante, esto se deducía fácilmente gracias a los grititos y risitas que se escapaban de las dos chicas –Bien chico no te preocupes creo que les preguntare a aquellas niñas- decidido dejo al chico, y se encamino hacia el lugar donde charlaban las chicas

-Vamos Duplica!!! Dime que no es cierto- Decía ruborizada la pelirroja

-Emm disculpen pero busco a Gary Oack- dicho esto unos ojos furiosos lo invadieron por completo, quizás fue una muy mala idea interrumpir la charla de dos adolescentes

-No se si sepa, pero es de mala educación interrumpir conversaciones- furiosa la pelirroja se levanto de su lugar decidida a decirle mas cosas al sujeto que había interrumpido su platica, cuando un grito sonó desde lejos

-Ahh!!! Brandon William!!! No puedo creer que este aquí!!! Tengo que dibujarlo!!!!- Exclamaba exaltado Treacy mientras corría en círculos por todo el gimnasio

-Brandon William? El mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo?- Duplica estaba un poco confundida, no sabia de Brandon desde que la liga Honne había terminado, decidida a saber mas sobre el asunto se levanto del lugar donde sostenía conversación con Misty y camino hacia donde Treacy daba vueltas como loco

-No me diga que usted es….- Misty conocía de vista a ese tal Brandon William, lo había visto en las ligas añil, kanto y jhoto, pero nunca le dio importancia, ya que consideraba que una persona tan famosa como el seria presumido y déspota

-Así es jovencita! Yo soy Brandon William… pero no vine a eso, estoy buscando a Gary Oak, su abuelo me dijo que lo encontraría aquí, así que decidí venir, no se si sepas donde se encuentre es urgente que hable con el-

-Aquí estoy Brand no era necesario que me vinieras a buscar- Gary apareció de repente, los gritos de Treacy le avisaron de la llegada de su jefe

-No como crees que me quedaría con las ganas de ver a la próxima maestra para capacitación acuática, quisiera conocer a esa grandiosa chica, paresias emocionado y no pude poner atención a tu platica ya que eran como…. Emm…. ¿Pues las 3 de la mañana?- en verdad Brandon paresia por fuera un adulto, rígido y responsable, pero realmente escucharlo hablar era como escuchar a un joven, paresia que era inmaduro y utilizaba tonos infantiles, quizás no era tan malo como Misty pensaba

-Vamos Brand, te dije que conseguiría a la mejor-

-Lo se Gary pero Blue era buena, se que tuviste problemas… y….-

La expresión de Gary cambio por completo, el no quería volver a saber nada de esa chica, el pasado que lo enredaba con ella era demasiado duro, y Brandon lo sabia por esa razón opto por no terminar de hablar y cambio rápidamente el tema

-Vamos Gary!!! Necesito que me digas donde esta la capacitadora!!- animado abrazo a Gary picaramente mientras frotaba un puño sobre su cabeza

-Vasta Brand….- quito al crecido niño y señalo a Misty –Aquí tienes a la nueva capacitadora acuática-

Confundida Misty no dijo palabra, no entendía nada de lo que en ese momento se suscitaba, primero insulto al mejor maestro pokemon del mundo, después intento entender la conversación que ellos llevaban a cabo y por ultimo Gary la señalaba de una manera extraña, en verdad era confuso para Misty

-Capacitadora acuática??- Misty se preguntaba que era eso, Gary repetía lo de capacitadora mientras no paraba de señalarla, Brandon la veía extrañado quizás solo era una broma de Gary pero… de pronto Brandon alzo la voz

-Necesito tener una batalla con ella-

-Una batalla con migo?- Eso si que era extraño, el mejor entrenador del mundo queriendo una batalla con una lider de gimnasio joven -Encantada!!- Pese a todas sus dudas, Misty no podía perder la oportunidad de tener una grandiosa batalla con el mejor de todos los tiempos –Pero debe de saber algo señor William-

-Utilizaras puros pokemons de agua cierto?-

-Emmm… si- valla que era extraño que el supiera eso, Misty siempre creía que el legendario Maestro, era indiferente a los gimnasios de la liga añil

-Sabes, estoy informado de todos los movimientos de este gimnasio, se que eres una buena líder y que el nivel de tu gimnasio ha subido desde que te hiciste cargo de el-

-También se algo de usted Sr. William, le paréese que sean 3 de 3-

-Me parece perfecto-

-Entonces que empiece la batalla- exclamaba Gary animado, ya que la siguiente batalla seria demasiado buena para no estar de ánimo.

Para la primera batalla Misty utilizo a Psyduck, sus ataques estaban más controlados, Misty había logrado controlarlo, y utilizaba ataques nuevos como ilusión y ataque psíquico, estos fueron de mucha ayuda para Misty ya que Brandon utilizo a un Raichu para su primer encuentro, la batalla fue larga, Psyduck demostró ser demasiado fuerte y logro derrotar a Raichu

-El ganador de la primera batalla es Misty la líder del Gym de ciudad celeste!- Decía Gary mientras daba la victoria a Misty

-Debí imaginármelo, un pokemon eléctrico nunca debe combatir contra uno psíquico- resignado devolvió a raichu a su pokebola y lanzo una nueva

-Creo que me ha dejado ganar, y eso no me gusto, pienso que cree que soy demasiado mala para alguien como usted!!!!- encolerizada Misty devolvió a Psyduck a su pokebola y lanzo una nueva pokebola, pero esta vez escogió a su pokemon más poderoso –Ve Gyradous-

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores!! De antemano muchas gracias por leer mi fic, aunque no manden comentarios me agrada que me digan que les gusta cuando chateamos, además quiero agradecer de nuevo a Sumí, quien trata de ayudarme con los errores de ortografía pero … pues creo que gracias a ella he mejorado un poco, pero siempre debo tener errores así que no me extraña tener muchos en esta continuación_

_Sumi_

_Julius CV_

_julian manes_

Y claro que ash aparecerá en este fic, pero mas adelante así que no se desesperen y sigan enviando comentarios o solo léanlo que eso me agrada…


	3. La Primera Decision

**Decisiones  
La Primera Decisión  
Capitulo III**

* * *

La segunda batalla fue corta pero demasiado buena, como era de esperarse Brandon gano fácilmente, aunque su Dragonaid quedo algo agotado, la diferencia de niveles se hizo presente.

-Sabia que en la primera batalla, me había dejado ganar- Misty odiaba que sus oponentes se compadecieran de ella, solo por ser una joven de 16 años.

-Piensas que te deje ganar en el primer encuentro?- cuestionaba el legendario maestro pokemon, el cual había vencido fácilmente al Gyrados de Misty

- Que no es obvio? Usted tiene mas de 10 años entrenando a un nivel mucho mas alto que el mío, conoce todo acerca de los pokemons y tiene un gran equipo- En verdad Misty sabia la historia completa de su gran retador, no bromeaba cuando decía que ella también sabia algo de el.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que has demostrado tus agallas, así que tienes el puesto.. Felicidades!!- Brandon estiro la mano para cerrar aquella oferta pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Misty, ella se mantenía quieta y en su mente circulaban miles de preguntas.

-Espera Brand- Gary se acerco rápidamente a donde se había tenido la batalla –No le he informado acerca de lo del puesto-

-Bien creo, que me he aguantado lo suficiente, al principio no quise preguntarles por no entrometerme en sus asuntos pero ahora con esto, han surgido nuevas preguntas, asi que estaría agradecida si alguno de ustedes me las contesta- determinada quito a Gary y se dirigió hacia Brandon el cual lucia exactamente igual de confuso.

-Espera Misty- Gary sostenía a Misty tratando de detenerla y explicarle la situación, quizás hubiera sido mas fácil si desde el principio el le hubiera contado sus planes.

-Claro Gary!! Esperare, solo si me explicas la situación-

-Brandon William!!!- se escuchaban tres voces en coro

-Entonces si era cierto!!, no puedo creerlo!! Hubiera avisado Sr. William- exclamaba Lily, una de las hermanas de Misty.

-No puede ser!! Y hoy que el spa abre tarde!- Daisy acostumbraba a ir al spa, según ella después de su sesión era la chica mas linda del pueblo

-Bueno aunque sea yo soy hermosa en todas las situaciones- decía Violet mientras acariciaba su cabello azul

-No puede ser- en verdad Misty odiaba esos espectáculos que sus hermanas hacían al ver a alguien famoso o al ver a un chico lindo

-Valla las hermanas Waterflower!!, déjenme presentarme- Valla que a Brandon le gustaba mucho presentarse con su nombre completo y enlazar manos en forma de un cordial saludo –Soy Brandon William el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo-

-Mucho gusto nosotras somos las hermanas Waterflower, las mas bellas de todo el pueblo- de nuevo las voces en coro se escucharon, solo que ahora una pequeña coreografía las acompaño

-Yo no las conozco- para Misty esto era peor que el espectáculo que Duplica le había dado, peor que tener que ver a un pokemon insecto y aun mas desagradable que ponerse extensiones en su cabello.

-Pero sr William pase!! Que hace aquí!!!- Daisy aprovechaba la oportunidad para entablar conversación con el famoso maestro que pisaba su gimnasio, así quizás conseguiría alguna palanca para ser estrella de la siguiente película "Piratas del mundo pokemon"

-Yo le ofreceré un rico café!!!!- Violeta no se quedaba a tras, (quizás conozca a un productor de discos famoso) pensaba ella mientras se dirigía por el café

-Así!!!- decía enfurecida Lily ya que las ideas se le habían agotado- Pues yo le … emm… yo!!!... le are una grandiosa platica!!! Ya vera!!- rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde Daisy se había llevado casi a jalones a William…Misty solo contemplaba la vergonzosa situación

-Oye quizás debamos salvar a Brand- Gary no perdía el toque de humor con el que había llegado, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para demostrarlo

-Esta bien- Decía Misty mientras una gota de sudor se dibujaba en su cabeza.

Después de acabar el agradable café de Violet y después de que a Lily se le acabaran los temas para platicar, Brandon aprovecho de nuevo para sacar el tema que había dejado pendiente con Misty, el se había percatado que Misty no conocía detalle del asunto así que empezó por hablarle de su trabajo.

-Quizás se pregunten el porque de mi visita- Brandon estaba dispuesto a dar una buena explicación del porque de su presencia en el gimnasio de as hermanas Waterflower, ahora sabrían la razón principal y así todo seria mas claro.

-Deja explicarles yo- Interrumpía Gary,

-Claro, adelante!!- Asintió Brandon, sabia que a Gary le correspondía eso

-Bien Misty, sabes yo trabajo en Vidrian City con Brandon, me especializo en la investigaron pokemon del lugar, mi trabajo es buscar a los pokemons mas extraños y dar a conocer información considerable de cada uno de ellos-

-Uhau!- Exclamaba sorprendida duplica la cual ya se encontraba en el lugar desde que empezaron la charla

-Como yo hay otras personas que se especializan en alguna rama pokemon, por ejemplo, existen criadores pokemon especializados que ayudan a los pokemons de la oficina- Seguía explicando gary- Además cuentan con coordinadores, los cuales ayudan a los primerizos en ese tipo de carrera, podríamos decirle- Gary hizo una pequeña pausa esperando alguna pregunta y así poder continuar

-Pero que tiene que ver con migo?- Preguntaba Misty puntualmente

-Que bueno que lo preguntas, veras hace tiempo nuestra capacitadora acuática tuvo que retirarse, por causas familiares, Brandon me pido que buscara a la mejor entrenadora acuática que conociera y entonces pensé en ti- Un gran silenció se apodero de todos, Gary solo permaneció en su lugar sin hacer movimiento algo, quizás ahora un comentario seria el indicado.

-Entonces lo que dices es que Misty, tiene la oportunidad de ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemons de agua trabajando al lado del mejor maestro pokemon del mundo?- Preguntaba rápido Treacy mientras sostenía su libreta de dibujo, en la cual ya llevaba gran parte del rostro de Brandon.

-En grandes palabras así es muchacho- Brandon aprovecho el instante para pararse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia Misty, en verdad el sabia que ella era una buena opción para ese trabajo, solo necesitaba que decidiera –Que dices Misty?-

-Yo!!.. yo…..!! – Titubeaba ella, en verdad era una decisión importante, ya que implicaría dejar el gimnasio y a sus hermanas a cargo de el –No lo se- Su mirada se dirigió hacia sus hermanas las cuales la veían con un gesto triste, en verdad la propuesta era muy buena, y ellas sabían que no debía desperdiciarse.

-Vamos Misty!! Acepta!! Esto te ayudara mucho, es tu sueño ¿cierto?- A Duplica no le importaban mucho los argumentos que a Misty no la dejaban aceptar rápidamente, lo que ella quería era que su mejor amiga cumpliera su mayor sueño.

.-Yo…. No puedo aceptarlo- Decía Misty en todo deprimente

-Estas loca!!!!- Gritaba Duplica con tanta fuerza que hasta a los presentes les sorprendió su reacción –Misty!!! Es tu sueño!!, lo que siempre has querido ser!!!, no puedes solo decir que no así tan fácil!!-

-Tu no lo entiendes duplica- Misty en verdad tenia una buena justificación, una promesa por cumplir…

-Misty- exclamaba su hermana mayor Daisy –Se porque lo haces-

-Si.. yo también se porque no aceptas la invitación- le recalcaba su hermana Lily

-Sabes Misty- decía su tercera hermana Violet–A veces es necesario romper algunas promesas- la chica del cabello azul se puso lentamente en pie y tomo el hombro de su cabizbaja hermana

-Es verdad, más vale promesa rota por cumplir, que sueño roto sin cumplir- completaba la frase Daisy

-Pero… yo les prometí cuidar del gimnasio y hacer lo posible para que fuera el mejor de esta liga!!- a Misty en verdad le importaban las promesas, pensaba que una promesa se tendría que cumplir pese a todo, no importaba si su sueño estuviera en medio

-Entonces piensas que nosotras no nos podemos encargar de eso, solas?- al igual que Violet, la chica de pelo rosa se levanto de su lugar y se coloco en frente de Misty

-Señor William!!- Exclamaba Daisy sin basilar, ella nunca dejaría que su hermana mayor se rebajara tanto, al no poder cumplir su mayor sueño por culpa de una simple promesa echada al aire -¿Cuándo parte con Misty?-

-Bueno… yo… puess- el mejor entrenador del mundo, nunca se había sido testigo de aquel espectáculo, el pensaba que en cualquier momento la chica de cabello pelirrojo, estallaría y se defendería para permanecer en su adorado gimnasio, pero eso nunca paso, tomo valor y puso un pequeño limite de tiempo- Pues si Misty esta de acuerdo, mañana en la mañana podríamos partir hacia ciudad Viridian-

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Misty, un horrible momento de silencio se formaba con forme iban pasando los minutos, todos reflejaban angustia y ansiedad por saber la respuesta de la pelirroja. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, consternada, Misty salio apresurada del lugar, en dirección al gimnasio, Gary quiso ir detrás de ella pero Tracey lo detuvo y pido ir el a su alcancé.

-Misty….- Tracey había llegado momentos después al lugar donde Misty se encontraba, en su rostro se reflejaban pequeñas gotas cristalinas las cuales caían a la gran piscina y hacían eco en todo el lugar, unos pequeños gemidos de angustia se escuchaban con forme caían aquellas gotas acuosas

-No puedo dejarlas solas- le decía a Tracey, ella confiaba plenamente en el, para ella Tracey era como su hermano, aquel chico en el que puedes confiar, y sabrás que el podrá ayudarte, aquel que te acompaña en tus momentos de angustia y desolación, en esos momentos donde todo parece destruirse por completo, en verdad Misty apreciaba a Tracey, lo consideraba como su mejor amigo

-Se lo que sientes Misty- con cuidado se acerco al lugar donde Misty estaba sentada, se quito sus tenis, y hundió sus pies en la gran piscina, tomo la misma posición en la que Misty estaba y hundió su rostro en sus manos

-A que te refieres?- decía la pelirroja entre sosillos, los cuales se habían calmado al escuchar a su salvador

-Hace tiempo me hice una promesa a mi mismo, pensé en cumplirla pronto y ser feliz de una vez, pero tenia miedo de que cumpliera mi promesa esto me causaría dolor- ahora la voz de el paresia cortarse, quizás en verdad era una promesa dolorosa la que el tenia que cumplir

-No tienes porque contarlo- exclamaba Misty mientras jugaba con el agua en sus pies, sus lagrimas habían parado ya hace rato y su cara estaba roja gracias a las lagrimas amargas que momentos antes había derramado

-Necesito hacerlo Misty, así podrás entender porque he estado con tigo todo este tiempo-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Creo que tu… bueno…- Trago saliva y revelo tu tormento de golpe- Me gustas-

Las palabras sonaron como eco en la cabeza de Misty, este revelamiento le había llegado por sorpresa, no sabia que contestar, dejo de jugar con el agua en sus pies y bajo su cabeza para apreciar aquel liquido adorado por ella, quizás eso le serviría para poder contestar adecuadamente a aquella revelación.

-No tienes que decir nada- Decía Tracey en tono calmado y pasivo –En verdad solo dije que me siento atraído por ti- el trataba de remediar torpemente lo antes dicho, pero siempre que trataba de remediar algo, todo salía muy mal

-Tracey… yo…..- Misty balbuceaba, su mente esta completamente cerrada a alguna respuesta lógica y coherente, solo deseaba que el dijera algo mas, algo que ella podría tomar como escape

-Sabes… estaría bien que te fueras, así quizás este sentimiento, desaparecerá, no digo que te vallas para que yo me sienta mejor, solo digo que necesitas salir de este gimnasio y cumplir tu sueño, creo que yo ya cumplí el mío- su mirada se posaba en la pelirroja que miraba el agua de la piscina en sus pies, su pelo estaba recogido así que podía notar claramente su expresión.

-Se lo que sientes, y …… también me pareces atractivo- ahora Misty sabia lo que tenia que hacer, ella también había abandonado a alguien por la misma situación, -es mejor una promesa rota que un sueño roto- le repetía a Tracey esa frase que sonaba en su cabeza

-Tienes razón, además, no creo ser el único chico loco por ti Misty- De nuevo Tracey metiendo la pata, ahora quizás una caída sin razón a la piscina le vendría bien

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba extrañada Misty

-Yo no dije nada Misty!! No te parece suficiente con haberte dicho que me gustas de una manera tan tonta?- Tracey reía nerviosamente, el sabia que a Misty nada la pararía para seguir cuestionando sobre ese comentario

-Tienes razón!!- Por alguna circunstancia Misty no estaba de humor para seguir con el mismo tema, así que opto por levantarse, se seco los pies con un pequeño tapete azul que utilizaban para esa acción y se puso sus tenis blancos, los cuales combinaban con su short rosa y su blusa de tirantes corta de color blanco.

-Bien- La cara de Tracey torno roja, el comentario fue directo a su punto débil, el sabia que su confesión había sido horrible, quizás el poema que tenia planeado necesito salir a la luz, pero eso ya no importaba así que se resigno fácil mente –Me conformo con saber que te gusto-

-Claro!! tenlo por seguro- una gran sonrisa se escapo de ella y después corrió hacia el lugar donde tiempo atrás le habían propuesto algo que cambiaria su vida y su gran decisión estaba tomada.

Al llegar a la sala observo a las personas anteriores, todas estaban allí, sus tres hermanas, una de sus mejores amigas, Gary y Brandon. Todos la miraban extrañados, en el rostro de sus hermanas se podía apreciar un gran gesto de preocupación, al igual que en el de Duplica, al contrario Gary y Brandon, esperaban ansiosos la respuesta.

-Y bien Misty?, que has decidido?- cuestionaba Gary al ver el gran silencio que se había acomunado en el ambiente, al ver entrar de nuevo a la pelirroja

-Mas te vale que tomes una buena decisión- murmuraban las tres hermanas las cuales no querían que Misty cometiera un grave error al no aceptar la invitación

-no se preocupen, claro que iré!!! Y seré la mejor entrenadora de pokemons de agua!!- la alegría de Misty se notaba, en verdad su sueño estaba por cumplirse y nada la detendría

-Tenlo por seguro, que serás reconocida como la mejor entrenadora de pokemons acuáticos y por ello serás la capacitadora acuática- Brandon estaba contento con la decisión y confiaba mucho en esa joven pelirroja, el sabia que ella haría un buen trabajo.

-Y …. No hay algún puesto para mi??- la voz de Duplica volvió a causar un gran silencio entre todos los presentes.

-Claro!!! Me caes muy bien así que serás mi secretaria- Brandon necesitaba una secretaria ya que la anterior se acababa de retirar debido a que había quedado en cinta

-Sabes que Sahara se enojara cuando se entere que alguien tomo su puesto- Gary acostumbraba a recordarle las cosas importantes a Brandon pero este tomaba el consejo pocas veces

-Vamos gary!!! Mi linda esposa tiene asuntos mas importantes!- decía Brandon mientras una gota de sudor se escapaba por su frente

-Esposa- Intrigada Duplica trataba de sacarle mas información al famoso entrenador pokemon, a decir verdad las revistas nunca hablaban de su vida privada así que seria bueno estar enterada de ella

-Vamos Duplica, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- Misty la tomo del hombro y la jalo en dirección a su habitación –Nos vemos mañana señor William-

-Muy bien jóvenes, arreglen todo lo que puedan- le contestaba Brandon

-Nosotras les ayudamos con la ropa!!- Gritaban en coro las tres hermanas de Misty, mientras corrían hacia la habitación de su hermana menor

* * *

_Ho0lap!!! Pues aki el kapitulo 3!!! Jajaj aun creo que las faltas ortograficas desaparesen poco a poco, a un ritmo lento pero seguro jajaj quisas alguin dia pueda poner un capitulo sin faltas ortograficas, word.. no me ayuda mucho asi que devo aprender español… mmm… sera difil!!! Jajajjaa_

_Bueno pero envien comentarios diciendome en que falle o a un mejor diganme que les gusto!!... si pueden diganme lo bueno y lo malo jajajajaj!!!! Gracias a los lectores y a mis amigos que me ayudan para seguir poniendo continuaciones!!!_


	4. Sorpresas

La sorpresa

El cielo oscuro comenzaba a tornarse naranja y rojo, como si el cielo se encendiera para anunciar la salida del sol, las nueves lentamente tornaban para dar paso a la mañana, dos jóvenes caminaban a paso rápido, sin notar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza.

-Estoy cansada- exclamaba una de ellas mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana, portaba una gran cantidad de bolsas las cuales parecían estar repletas de ropa, vestía sencilla, un short café claro y una blusa corta de tirantes roja conformaban su vestimenta, su cabello amarrado con una coleta le hacia verse mejor

-Vamos Misty!! Tenemos que comprar un lindo uniforme de secretaria, y esta amaneciendo!! No alcanzaremos las baratas de madrugada- la otra chica se encontraba parada esperando a que la pelirroja se levantara del lugar, parecía tener mucha prisa, y el nerviosismo se le veía a flote

-Porque tienes tantas ganas de terminar de comprar?, me hiciste levantarme a las 6 de la mañana para alcanzar descuentos que "según tu", nos harían ahorrar mucho dinero, pero a mi se me ha ido lo de un espectáculo-

-Vamos Misty!! No seas tan mala con la pobre de Duplica- se decía a si misma para que su amiga sintiera compasión –Ella nunca ha trabajado y siempre ha querido verse bien para su primer empleo-

-La autocompasión no te servirá- resignada la pelirroja se levanto de su querida banca y camino a la ultima tienda que les faltaba- Pero solo quiero terminar esto para ir a arreglar las cosas en el gimnasio-

-Muy bien!! Después de comprar mi uniforme iremos al Spa que tus hermanas me recomendaron-

-Que?!!!.- Gritaba Misty, mientras veía reír a su amiga de cabellos verdes a su costado –Se que tramas algo Duplica-

-Jajaja!! Yo!! No nunca!!!- decía nerviosa Duplica, las mentiras no le salían muy bien así que Misty se daba cuenta rápidamente de que en verdad su amiga le estaba ocultando algo, pero el cansancio de la larga caminata no la dejaban pensar en algo que su amiga le pudiera estar ocultando

-Bien por esta ves te dejare en paz, creo que me caerá bien una visita a Guilli- Las hermanas Waterflower procuraban visitar el Spa de Guilli en cada oportunidad, Misty solo había ido una vez, pero eso fue porque sus hermanas querían algo a cambio, así que era extraño que ahora ellas dejaran que Duplica y ella fueran a su Spa favorito

-Mira!! La tienda acaba de abrir!!- exclamaba fuertemente Duplica y después se echaba a correr

-Espera!!!- Misty tomo fuerza y apretó sus bolsas de ropa para después seguir a su acarreriada amiga

Como era de esperarse la tienda se encontraba sola, muchas prendas de ropa hermosas, se veían en todas partes, Duplica aprovechaba para probarse los trajes mas formales que se encontraba, mientras Misty solo centraba su atención en aquellos hermosos shorts que la llamaban para que se los probara, pero algo mejor capto su atención, un hermoso vestido amarrillo sencillo sin mangas, la insito a probárselo, lo tomo decidida y se metió al probador, mientras tanto duplica la buscaba por toda la tienda para preguntar como se veía con su cuarto vestido

-Oye Misty!!! Que te parece este- Duplica se examinaba de pies a cabeza, en frente del espejo para damas, una minifalda azul y una pegada blusa con mangas y una corbata sexy, era la ropa que había escogido.

-No crees que eso es demasiado para alguien de tu edad- Misty salio del probador con el vestido amarillo puesto, su cabello estaba ligeramente suelto y caía sobre su rostro, estaba mas largo de lo que Duplica recordaba, le llegaba abajo del hombro y el vestido la hacia lucir una figura excelente, la de una linda adolescente.

-Huau!- parpadeaba una y otra vez Duplica mientras examinaba ahora a su bella amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?... ya lo se… los vestidos no me favorecen pero sentí la necesidad de probarme este.. solo eso… pero no lo comprare-

-¿Cómo que no lo compraras!!!? Estas loca!!! Ese vestido fue hecho para ti!!!-

-No lo se Duplica… No crees que es demasiado provocativo?-

-Claro que no Misty!!!! Es como para ti!! Esta hecho a tu medida-

-Eso crees?.. no lo se-

-Señorita usted que piensa- le preguntaba Duplica a la encargada del lugar

-Me parece una niña muy linda, y ese vestido resalta a la mujer que tienes adentro preciosa- lentamente la encargada se acerco a Misty y coloco un pequeño broche sobre su pelo suelto –Listo-

-Vaya!!- exclamaba sorprendida duplica al ver lo que un pequeño objeto para el cabello podía hacer –Nos lo llevamos!! Por favor envuélvanlo junto con el prendedor-

-Espera pero yo no he dado la ultima palabra- Misty intentaba opinar pero Duplica la obligaba a entrar de nuevo en el probador para quitarse el vestido y poderlo envolver

-También quiero llevarme esto- señalaba Duplica, intentando no escuchar los comentarios de Misty

-Muy bien- exclamaba contenta la dueña del lugar

El día avanzaba rápido, las compras comenzaron a las 6 y ahora ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que Duplica y Misty comenzaron a vaciar las tiendas, casi 5 horas comprando y revisando cada tienda de pueblo Paleta, en verdad era un record para Misty, pero lo misterioso era que Duplica se negaba a volver tan temprano a ciudad Celeste, quizás por ello había decidió hacer las compras en paleta para tardar mas tiempo en regresar a ciudad celeste, y Misty se preguntaba porque…

-Es oficial Duplica- decía cansada a su amiga la cual se veía igual que ella –Regresare a Celeste para preparar las cosas para el viaje… no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, comprando cosas que quizás no use-

-Que!!! No!! no puedes regresar a celeste ahora!!! –exaltada Duplica intentaba detener mas tiempo a su amiga la cual lucia un poco extrañada por su comportamiento

-Bien… necesito que me digas que traes en manos!!, hace horas que te he notado algo extraña, es como si no quisieras que fuera a celeste por algo que no quieres contar!! Así que dime ahora!!! Que tramas-

-Jajajaja!! Por favor Misty yo no tramo nada- Duplica reía nerviosa y trataba de esquivar las miradas amenazantes que la pelirroja le echaba –Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, es un delito eso- ahora usaba la táctica chibi, aquella a la que nadie podía negarse, sus ojos se humedecían y su rostro se entristecía, parecía una pequeña niña indefensa y sabia que Misty no se negaría a acompañarla a la ultima visita

-Bien pero después del Spa nos regresamos a Celeste!!!, entiendes!-

-Si señor!!!!-cambiando repentinamente su aspecto de niña indefensa, Duplica tomo sus bolsas y de nuevo se echo a correr

Después de llegar al Spa de Guilli, las chicas se relajaron tanto que olvidaron por un momento la gran carga que ahora cargarían, Misty seria una de las mejores maestras Pokémons del mundo y Duplica trabajaría con el mejor de todos los tiempos, en verdad un descanso como ese les había llegado como anillo al dedo, esas presiones para dos chicas de su edad, eran demasiadas (N/A si lo sabré yo)

-Estuvo todo genial duplica, me alegro que me trajeras, necesitaba relajarme-

-Misty para eso estoy aquí!!!- después de un largo suspiro Duplica echo una mirada a su reloj, ya era la hora indicada... todos confiaban en ella... Pensaba mientras se ponía en pie- Bueno es hora de irnos a Celeste Misty!-

-Vamos duplica quiero quedarme un poco mas- exclamaba completamente calmada Misty

-Que!!! Claro que no!!! Misty!! Tenemos que regresar!! Ya casi es la 1 de la tarde.- vaya que su día había comenzado algo largo sus compras comenzaron a las 6:00 AM y terminaron a las 10 AM, después la ida al spa casi 3 horas, era demasiado tiempo, pero Duplica había cumplido con lo cometido

-¿Qué tramas Duplica?- Ya lo veras Misty!! Es una sorpresa!!- buscando con la mirada se para fuera del edificio de Guilli, y se sorprende al ver un automóvil rojo- Genial!! Ya llego!!-

-Llego?? Quien llego- Misty no podía explicarse nada de lo que acontecía, duplica le hacia señas a un extraño auto rojo y le sonreía, parecía como si conociera al conductor. El auto se detuvo en frente de ellas y la puerta se abrió y Duplica empujo a Misty dentro del auto, ella no hizo movimiento ya que le resultaba extremadamente confuso todo lo que sucedía, pero despertó al ver al conductor

-Que tal tu día- exclamaba el hombre al volante

-¿Qué tal mi día?-

-Así es Misty ¿Cómo te fue con las compras?-

-Sr. Brandon debo decirle que me ha ido pésimo, además usted que hace aquí?- Misty sabia que al mejor maestro pokemon de todo el mundo lo esperaban muchas personas en casa, así que se preguntaba porque seguía en Celeste.

-Muy a tiempo!- gritaba Duplica, paresia tan victoriosa por haber mantenido a Misty lejos del gimnasio tanto tiempo, que se le olvido por completo que a Misty le parecían desagradables los secretos

-Ey Misty – intervenía Brandon para que Duplica parara de hablar –Dime que has comprado?-

-Es un secreto- dijo fríamente, a la ves que ponía sus manos entrelazadas y dirigía su mirada al paisaje

El viaje a Celeste fue arduo para Duplica y Brandon, la fríaldez de Misty se sentía alrededor del auto, así que intentaron de nuevo entablar conversación con la pelirroja

-Sabes, tengo una esposa muy linda- el primero en empezar la platica fue Brandon

-Ha si- decía Misty, a ella le interesaba saber mas de la vida de su futuro jefe, así que dejo de mirara por la ventanilla para dirigirse al espejo retrovisor donde Brandon se reflejaba

-Así es!!!- exclamaba entusiasmado –Tengo un hijo de 11 años y una pequeña de 5-

-11 años- gritaba duplica asustada –Entonces… se caso muy joven?-

-Puras veras Duplica, Conocí a mi esposa cuando tenia 10 años, nos separamos cuando yo cumplí 15 años y esa separación me hizo ver que ella era la chica de mis sueños-

-¿Y entonces porque la dejo ir?- cuestionaba Misty al Gran Maestro Pokemon

-Bueno veras…. Es difícil de explicar…- Tartamudeaba el legendario –Lo que pasa es que nunca te das cuenta de las cosas importantes para ti asta que las pierdes- finalizaba la explicación

-Entonces si tu creías que le importabas a alguien pero este no te llama ni se comunica con tigo, ¿quiere decir que no le importas?- la pregunta de Misty causo un hoyo en el panorama, era demasiado difícil contestar a esa pregunta ya que si la respuesta era positiva, ella seguiría preguntando sobre el asunto y si la pregunta era negativa, de seguro le causaría un gran dolor

-Veras Misty, los sentimientos de las chicos son muy diferentes a los de las chicas- Brandon tenia un extenso conocimiento en el campo del amor así que era fácil para el explicar, la situación –No puedes guiarte por lo que a simple vista ves-

-Que quiere decir con eso?- cuestionaba de nuevo atenta Misty

-El tiempo te lo dirá- con una sonrisa Brandon termino el tema, dejando a Misty satisfecha con su respuesta

-Hemos llegado!!- gritaba Emocionada Duplica que a lo largo del camino se había mantenido callada con la platica amena de Misty y Brandon, paresia que ella también guardaba un secreto

El gimnasio Celeste estaba demasiado calmado, ningún entrenador nuevo se veía a la vista, las puertas estaban cerradas y pareciera que todos se habían esfumado

-No puede ser- decía Misty mientras salía del auto y se dirigía a la entrada de gimnasio –Solo me boy unas horas y mis hermanas cierran el gimnasio-

-Bueno creo que tus hermanas tienen una excusa- Brandon abrió la puerta que daba a la entrada del gimnasio y ….

-Felicidades!!!- Exclamaban los amigos y las hermanas de Misty, los cuales estaban dentro del gimnasio, donde se hacían las batallas

-Mi cumpleaños?- atónita Misty no podía creer que ellos recordaran esa fecha, ella nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños junto a todos ellos

-Felices 17 Misty!!- decía duplica mientras abrazaba a Misty

-Ustedes tenían planeado esto desde hace tiempo no?-

-Claro que si Misty!!, en verdad fue un trabajo muy duro el mantenerte alejada de este gimnasio-

-Te lo agradezco Duplica-

-Muy bien, muy bien- Exclamaba Daisy- Que comience la fiesta-

-Después de esto Misty tendrá que viajar- decía en tono triste Violet –Te extrañaremos hermana!!-

-Vamos chicas, no se pongan nostálgicas, las visitare cuando pueda-

-Creo que estarás ocupada, consiguiendo novio hermanita- Lily no era una de esas personas a las que le gustaban los momentos tristes y las despedidas, así que intentaba, no despedirse todavía de su pequeña hermana

-Se que me extrañaras Lily- decía Misty picadamente

-Miren todos!!!-Gritaba de nuevo Duplica, ella era una chica muy explosiva y le gustaba darse a notar-Un pastel!!!-

-Bien Misty, ahora apaga las velas y pide un deseo- Gary era uno de los amigos de Misty que se encontraban en la fiesta, el, era el encargado del gran pastel de betún azul, el cual tenia grabado el nombre de Misty en la sima y 17 velitas alrededor de este

-Deseo que todo salga bien en la siguiente etapa de mi vida- Pensaba Misty para, si mima, mientras soplaba para apagar las velitas

------------------------

Fin de la primera temporada

Haa!!! Como ven en este Cáp. las ideas se esfumaron…. Estaba indecisa si poner este Cáp. ya que lo hice en especial para el club al que pertenezco.. cumplía años y eso fue lo que les di… pensé en no terminar este fic pero alguien muy sabia dijo "Una verdadera escritora termina sus historias" así que me decidí!! Por ello ahora decisiones vuelve, dejamos a tras las cosas lindas y entramos a una nueva temporada, Misty estará mas crecida y el siguiente Cáp. ya lo tengo listo se llamara

Tiempos Nuevos…. Rencuentros Viejos


	5. Empiezan Las Decisiones

**DECISIONES  
**_Tiempos Nuevos…. Rencuentros Viejos_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo- Una joven de pelo naranja contemplaba ansiosa el panorama de su oficina, personas corriendo con grandes cantidades de papeles y cajas encima –Ahora soy la gran maestra acuática y estoy totalmente cansada- el ambiente del lugar sin duda alguna era demasiado sofocante, los teléfonos sonaban tan seguido que a cualquiera lo volverían loco.

-Misty debes venir- una joven de pelo vede interrumpo el descanso de Misty, se veía urgida y necesitada de ayuda, llevaba una vestimenta algo exagerada, una pequeña minifalda rosa y un escote pronunciado dejaban con la boca abierta a quien se atreviera a mirar

-Ahora que pasa Duplica- Misty en verdad paresia cansada, su vestimenta era demasiado sencilla comparada a la de su exótica amiga, sus gustos por shorts habían desaparecido, ahora solo lucia un lindo vestido amarillo con tirantes, unas zapatillas que combinaban perfecto y su cabello ahora largo la hacían ver hermosa

-Ay un problema!, el jefe te necesita-

-¿Brandon?- pregunto Misty algo confundida, las únicas beses que su jefe la llamaba eran cuando en verdad era importante –Muy bien iré de inmediato-

Guardo sus papeles antes de dejar su oficina, una de las cosas que la distinguían de todos los demás empleados era su magnifica limpieza, su oficina azul lucia sin manchas y hermosas como el primer día que se la dieron. Se apresuro para llegar lo antes posible, los pasillos del lugar no eran muy anchos así que esquivo a algunas personas para evitar un colapso, maniobro algunas cajas y llego salva a la oficina de su ahora jefe, paro frenética al pensar el porque de su llamado, quizás había echo algo malo…..

-Entra Misty- La voz de Brandon resonó tras la puerta, se escuchaba algo preocupado y nervioso

-Permiso- dijo mientras entraba al lugar, echo un leve vistazo y después entro tras cerrar la puerta –Me llamaste?- la confianza entre ellos había crecido mucho, se conocían desde hace 3 años cuando el mismo jefe fue al gimnasio celeste para verificar lo que Gary le dijo de ella

-Claro, hoy cumples 20 años Misty- paro un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella –Toma esto- extendió su mano para darle unos pequeños boletos y un sobre

-Es… mi regalo?- Misty no comprendía aquello, el nunca celebraba sus cumpleaños salvo aquel que se llevo acabo en el gimnasio cuando ella cumplió 17

-Así es Misty, iras de vacaciones a las Islas Naranjas, no te preocupes todo esta pagado-

-Pero no puedo salir de vacaciones Señor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Estas poniéndote en contra de mis órdenes jovencita-

-Pero…-

-No hay mas que hablar, mañana tomaras el barco que sale a las 8:00AM del embarcadero de Ciudad Verde- un silencio se apodero del ambiente, Misty veía perpleja los boletos y el sobre, ella no quería tomar vacaciones, no faltaba mucho para que nombraran al cambio de la ultima liga, los torneos empezaban y las clases para capacitación necesitaban a alguien como ella

-Esta seguro que podrá sin mi?- pero aunque se lo negara, necesitaba aquellas vacaciones 3 años trabajando sin descanso merecían un pequeño receso

-Claro- Brandon ocultaba algo grande pero Misty sabía que tratar de averiguar aquello seria demasiado complicado –Es una buena decisión-

Dicho esto la joven tomo los boletos y salio de la oficina, camino por el mismo rumbo esquivando todo lo que se entrometiera, su mente navegaba muy lejos, pensaba en el gran trabajo que tendría que dejar a medias ¿Quién capacitaría a los nuevos empleados Acuáticos?, ella sabia que era la mejor, nadie la igualaba, su ego se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, y su mente se encontraba tan lejos que no vio venir la gran pila de hojas que se aproximaban

-Cuidado!- grito el chico que llevaba la carga, pero no fue escuchado por la chica que navegaba en un mar de pensamientos –Cuidado!!- volvió a gritarle

-Que…- dijo Misty al ver la gran pila de hojas y documentos colapsándose en su cara

-Lo ciento Misty-

-Gary mira lo que hiciste! Perdí mis boletos-

-Boletos?- preguntaba algo confundido el joven de cabello café –Iras al cine?-

-Claro que no, me tomare unas vacaciones- el papeleo era extenso, hojas con millones de letras impresas en ellas, sabia que si seguía desparramándolas seria mas difícil encontrarlos así que opto por ayudar a su amigo a recogerlas

-Jajá jajá tu!!!!!! Vacaciones.. es difícil creerlo- Gary sabia que Misty adoraba su trabajo, se quedaba hasta la madrugada intentando investigar los ataques de los nuevos pokemons que el le traía y firmando cosas que abecés no eran tan urgentes

-No crees que me lo merezco- los papeles estaban ya recogidos y acomodados en una pila, solo faltaba una pequeña carpeta roja -¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Qué es que?-

-Esto- Misty levanto la carpeta y encontró sus boletos debajo de ella –Ho!! Mira aquí están- los coloco en un lugar mas seguro y rodio la carpeta par encontrar algún titulo

-Gary!!- grito Brandon desde la oficina –Donde están mis documentos-

-No tienes que gritarme!!- devolvió el grito mas fuerte, Gary odiaba que le dieran ordenes y odiaba mas que le gritaran enfrente de todos –Con permiso- arrebato el fólder de las manos de Misty y levanto la pila de hojas y carpetas, después empezó su caminata hacia la oficina del gran jefe

-Valla, Gary es muy apuesto-

-Misty!!!- Duplica había visto toda la escena, se preguntaba porque su amiga estaba en el suelo totalmente ruborizada y nerviosa

-Duplica!! Porque me asustas así!-

-Yo solo venia a felicitarte- la chica de pelo verde estiro su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse –Porque te pusiste roja?-

-Yo!... roja!! Claro que no.. solo estoy un poco sorprendida-

-Valla- Duplica miro a su amiga detenidamente y encontró unos pequeños papeles en su mano –Que es lo que traes allí Misty?-

-Me boy de vacaciones!-

-Es genial!!!- tomo a su amiga pelirroja del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta de salida del lugar –Debes ir a preparar maletas-

-Si eso pensaba hacer-

-Recuerda dejar la comida lista Misty- las dos chicas compartían un pequeño departamento, Duplica era algo despistada así que Misty era la que compraba todo lo necesario para llevar un departamento –Haa!! Y deja mis cosas como están, porque después no puedo encontrarlas- dicho esto se alejo rápidamente y se perdió en el pasillo

-No se porque pero creo que me espera algo cuando regrese- salio del edificio donde dejaba todo de ella día a día y tomo su coche el cual se encontraba al lado de otro – Gary..-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Jefe esta seguro de esto-

-Gary las cosas cambian, estoy seguro que este chico lograra sacar adelante esto-

-Me dirás quien es-

-Pronto lo sabrás, en esta carpeta roja se encuentra el futuro de las ligas Pokemon-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Los días se van tan rápido cuando empiezas a disfrutarlos…. que desearías dejarlo todo a tras para seguir relajándote…. pero eso no puede hacerse! los seres humanos tienen demasiadas responsabilidades…… abecés hasta olvidan las cosas buenas que tienen a su alrededor…. por eso, es necesario tomarse un descanso de ves en cuando.

-Tienes razón- Misty se encontraba de camino al trabajo, su piel dorada por los rayos del sol le daban un tono mas seductor, su cabello Naranja como el fuego volaba con el aire, y se encontraba en su auto escuchando la radio –Ahora Necesito trabajar- su velocidad era moderada, las reglas de transito se las conocía de memoria y odiaba a aquellos que corrompían el paisaje con su velocidad alta

Además los seres humanos somos demasiado exigentes, no se han puesto a pensar ¿Por qué estamos aquí? La siguiente canción expresa el sentimiento de dos enamorados, los cuales no supieron relajarse y llevar la vida suave "Sin Banderas" con "Suelta mi mano"

-Odio esta canción- con un movimiento de muñecas apago el radio, un fuerte sonido la hizo brincar de su asiento, un loco se encontraba a un lado de su auto

-Oye quieres ir mas deprisa-

-Eres retrasado mental!!! Ese carril no es tuyo- Los ojos de Misty se centraron en el infractor, llevaba unos anteojos negros, debió pensar que era Johnny Deep u otro actor famoso, sus cabellos negros rebeldes volaban debido a la velocidad y su cara de chico guapo lo hacían ver como un gran egocéntrico

-Por eso las chicas no deben conducir automóviles- subió mas su velocidad y rebaso el auto de Misty, aquello era demasiado para ella, lo maldijo en voz alta y bajo su velocidad la cual había aumentado con el coraje

-Te encontrare y cuando lo haga are que te tragues tus palabras-

Estaciono su coche frente a la entrada del edificio y estiro sus largas piernas para salir de su vehículo. El clima era estupendo, los rayos del sol cubrían a todos los lugares cercanos a la ciudad. La sensación de familiaridad inundaba su pecho y la alegría de volver a su trabajo la manifestaba en todo su rostro. Activo el botón de la alarma para su auto y subió los pequeños peldaños para llegar a la puerta principal.

-Hola Misty!- La saludo un chico bajo y moreno

Ella solo devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de muñecas. Siguió su camino de frente y noto que las instalaciones habían cambiado, las pequeñas cajas que usualmente molestaban al pasar por ese lugar habían desaparecido. Los escritorios llenos de papeles habían sido sustituidos por grandes y bellas plantas que inundaban el pasillo. El camino hacia la oficina de su jefe parecía corto y ancho -¿Qué paso aquí?- se pregunto molesta y nerviosa al ya no escuchar las platicas de sus compañeros de trabajo –Brandon debe saberlo- concluyo al llegar a su destino. Toco fuertemente la puerta de madera y giro la perilla rápidamente –Hola?.. se que he llegado antes de lo previsto, pero estoy dispuesta a trabajar lo mas duro posible- cerro la puerta y camino hacia el escritorio que estaba frente a ella – Sabes, creo que ocurrió algo aquí mientras yo estuve fuera- tomo asiento y cruzo sus piernas –Tengo demasiadas ideas- sus ánimos se transmitían en sus palabras, sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo y en sus ojos claros, aparecía una luz que se iluminaba con solo pensar en todas las cosas nuevas que pensaba proponer –Brandon!- grito al no sentirse escuchada- Me estas escuchando!-

-Creo que no hay nadie detrás de esa silla!- una gruesa voz se formo tras de ella. Brinco de su asiento al escuchar el desconocido tono y volteó violentamente para calmarse

-Me asustaste!- coloco una de sus manos en su pecho y suspiro aliviada al ver que no era nada sobrenatural. Su piel erizada ponía a flote su miedo, odiaba cuando alguien la sorprendía por detrás, acostumbraba a ver películas de terror que solían perturbarla un poco.

-Bueno a decir verdad, yo me asuste primero- los ojos de la pelirroja examinaron al extraño sujeto que se encontraba recargado en la pared. Vestía unos Jeans azul marinos y una playera negra, sus anteojos negros le impedían descifrar el color de sus ojos pero su piel morena combinaba perfectamente con su pelo alborotado y negro como la noche.

-A si?- pregunto cortante y directa

-No es algo normal, encontrar a alguien hablándole a una silla bacía tan grande como esa!- el chico moreno apunto al mueble corredizo que se encontraba a espaldas, su respaldo ancho y alto impedían ver si algún humano se encontraba al otro lado y su color negro combinaba perfectamente con el gris de la habitación

-Y no es algo normal encontrar a alguien que usa antejos tan grandes como esos-

El chico toco sus anteojos negros y acomodo un poco su pelo negro. Se sintió ofendido y pisoteado, ninguna chica linda se había atrevido a tratarlo tan bajo. Acostumbraba a tratar con miles de chicas dispuestas a salir con él o a consentirlo en todo lo que él quisiera. Camino hacia donde la pelirroja descansaba y atrajo la silla con el gran respaldo -Y que haces en mi oficina?- pregunto mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo

Misty rió fuertemente al escuchar la pregunta. Sabia por su apariencia que ese chico era un tremendo patán y estaba segura de que su objetivo era conquistarla o asombrarla. -Esto ha llegado bastante lejos no crees?-

-Si tienes mucha razón-

-Piensas que con esto me conquistaras?-

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en conquistarte!-

-Entonces podrías salir de la oficina de mi jefe-

-QUE!...-

Misty paro de su asiento delicadamente y camino hacia la salida de la oficina. Peino elegantemente su cabello pelirrojo mientras sentía la mirada penetrante que el sujeto le daba. Sus gafas impedían concretar aquello pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenia su completa atención -Saldré por un momento y cuando vuelva quiero verte fuera de aquí- Giro la perilla y salio de la oficina. Su carácter la distinguía de todos los demás trabajadores. Por algo ella era la capacitadora acuática.-Oh! y una chica puede conducir un auto tan bien como un hombre!- La puerta cerro dejando al extraño chico totalmente sólo. No podía creer lo que aquella muchacha le causaba estaba totalmente desequilibrado. Tomo aliento y decidió no dejarla ir tan fácilmente

-Espera!- Abrió la puerta por donde anteriormente ella había salido. Miro como caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, sus cuervas bailaban al compás de sus pasos y su cabello se movía lentamente haciéndola lucir extremadamente sexy. -Oye!- grito mas fuerte para que ella lo atendiera

Misty giro su cabeza delicadamente haciendo que su cabello se moviera de una forma exquisita y miro sorprendida al muchacho que la llamaba. Camino de regreso para encontrarse con él y le brindo una sonrisa fingida -Que deseas!-

-No me has dicho tu nombre!-

-Vaya! mi teoría era exacta! solo has venido hasta acá para coquetear con migo!-

-Que dices?-

-Brandon tiene algo que ver con esto..-

-No.. Espera! yo soy

-No puedo creer que Brandon intente ponerme una cita con alguien que ni siquiera conozco-

-Per...-

-Ya me escuchara cuando vuelva!-

-Quien?-

-Brandon mi jefe, el mejor Maestro Pokemon-

-Pero.. yo-

La situación se volvía cada vez más confusa, Misty se concentraba en su asunto mientras el chico de lentes obscuros trataba de explicar algo que ella no comprendía. La situación en ese lugar había cambiado demasiado. Ella no estaba informada de las nuevas decisiones que su antiguo jefe había tomado -No puedo creerlo!- sonó la voz de Duplica tras de Misty

-Duplica- Volteo la pelirroja para saludar a su amiga. Estaba demasiado contenta por verla. Los meces que había pasado lejos de ese lugar le habían parecido demasiado largos sin ella. -Me alegra verte!-

-Pero no puedo creerlo- Expreso sorprendida al ver al muchacho que la acompañaba -Ash y Misty juntos de nuevo!- Un silencio espantoso se apodero de los dos jóvenes que impedían mirarse mutuamente.

-Ash...?- Preguntaba temblorosa la pelirroja

-Misty!- concretaba la pregunta el muchacha mientras quitaba sus lentes de sus ojos.

----….-----……----…-----….-----……-----

_Juju! pude concretar este capitulo que me dio tantos dolores de cabeza… espero que esos desvelos pensando hayan servido un poco y les haya agradado esta continuación! jejeje … se que soy muy mala con la ortografía! T.T y lo reconozco… ese no es mi fuerte! pero espero que no les moleste ese aspecto … y me corrijan en lo que quieran! me encantan las criticas! _

_..:.:.:.Kasumi..:.:.:._

_Eres una malvada! me ganaste en actualizar! pero pude hacerlo antes de lo previsto! jojojo, ME ADORO TUS FICS_

_Ago publicidad a mi blogg de nuevo! jejeje… solo entren a mi perfil y allí esta!_


	6. Nuevo Sentimiento

**Decisiones  
**_(Cita Laboral… Encuentro Total)_

Otro día la amenazaba con destrozarle la vida... sabia que seria difícil teniendo a un nuevo jefe. Extrañaba a su antiguo líder, pero estaba informada de que aquello tenía que suceder en cualquier momento. Además no comprendía porque el destino se había encargado de jugarle una broma tan grande... "Ese chico entraba a su vida de nuevo"... -Por que!!!- grito para si mientras azotaba su cabeza en el escritorio de su amiga. Su malestar aumentaba mientras los minutos pasaban, no sabia la razón de su gran irritación hacia su antiguo compañero de viajes... En todo el día lo había querido ignorar, después de que su mejor amiga le diera los detalles de la verdadera identidad del exótico conductor maniático de la carretera -Por que ahora!- volvió a preguntarse en un grito ahogado, las circunstancias se mantenían desequilibradas, el trabajo la inundaba hasta los codos y su oportunidad para pedirle una cita a su amor platónico todavía no se daba. Su vida se iba a lo mas profundo de un abismo negro, tal y como había sucedido hace 5 años... 5 largos años los cuales ya había olvidado y sacado totalmente de su mente, el causante de su sufrimiento había vuelto después de tantos años ¿Como se suponía que lo recibiera? Lo odiaba con toda sus fuerzas y mas aun después de lo que le había echo... Ningún amigo te deja incomunicada con él, se olvida de ti y hasta se permite no asistir a los eventos importantes que tu misma organizas, nadie se merece tanta desconsideración de un "Amigo".

-Seguirás evadiéndolo?- la pregunta la asusto un poco. Duplica se mantenía detrás de ella mirándola fríamente, como si supiera los sentimientos mas escondidos de su ser. -Solo lleva aquí 3 días y todavía no han hablado- la peliverde rodeo a su amiga que se mantenía pensativa recargada con sus codos en el escritorio de metal. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba recogido elegantemente en una coleta, su ropa modesta y elegante ponían a flote su hermosa figura y sus zapatillas azotaban constantemente el suelo, emitiendo un ruido contado y pausado

-Es una regla?-

-A que te refieres?-

-Tengo que ser la primera en dar el paso?- Sus ojos transmitían dolor y odio ¿Porque tenia que ser ella quien empezara con una platica decente?.. A cazo el no podía empezar con algo censillo como un "Hola Misty! lo siento por no comunicarme con tigo" o un simple "como te ha ido". Así ella podría gritarle en su cara lo mucho que lo odiaba por haberla dejado como un cero a la izquierda

-El ha intentado hablarte pero lo único que haces es evadirlo-

-Me habla solo por conveniencia-

-¿A aquí te refieres?

La situación se salía de control, Duplica estaba yendo demasiado lejos y el carácter explosivo de la pelirroja estaba llegando a su punto de explosión-Oh! Misty! necesito ayuda- pronuncio burlona y actuando -Misty como saco un dulce de esta cosa- dijo irónicamente mientras se paraba de su asiento -Misty tienes que firmar esto- Fingió su voz tratando de sonar lo mas masculina posible. Trataba de enseñarle a su amiga peliverde que para lo único que Ash la necesitaba y la llamaba era para solicitar alguno de sus servicios -Misty ayúdame- finalizo su actuación con su mano sobre su frente y su cara en alto

-No es para tanto-

-Lo odio! Duplica… Entiendeme.. Los seres humanos necesitamos odiar -

-Pero también necesitan perdonar-

-Esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario!-

-Esa es tu decisión!-

-Y me alegro de mi maravillosa Decisión, es mas, ni si quiera pienso acudir a otro de sus estupidos llamados de ayuda!- carraspeo sus dientes para concretar su decisión y cruzo sus brazos. Ya nadie podría quitarle de la cabeza la nueva decisión que había tomado.

-Hablan de Ash?- pregunto una nueva voz -Me parece que trata de acomodarse pero necesita mucha ayuda-

Ambas chicas miraron interrogantes al joven castaño que se acercaba curioso. A decir verdad la idea de tener a Ash como superior no le era tan bien vista pero tenia que acostumbrarse...-Es lo que trato de decirle a Misty, pero ella ni si quiera trata de ayudar- Duplica dijo su ultima palabra y desvió su mirada para que ya no la involucraran en aquel enredo... "Ella No podía traicionar a su viejo amigo"...

-Claro que trato de ayudar! pero él me saca de juicio-

Gary cruzo sus brazos tratando de idear alguna solución para el problema de la pelirroja. Toco su mentón pensativo y miro a la peliverde que se mantenía fija en algún punto de su oficina -Y porque no le pides a Duplica que te ayude- concluyo la idea apuntando con su dedo a la joven de cabello verde

-Yo?-

-Es verdad!.. Cuando Ash ocupe algo Duplica ira por mi- Los ojos de Misty brillaron como dos pequeños diamantes recién pulidos. La idea era excelente, con eso... ella evitaría toda clase de contacto visual con el actual Jefe. Ahora solo faltaba la respuesta positiva de su vieja amiga -Me ayudaras verdad Dupli!!-

-No-La respuesta fue corta y fría. Duplica jamás haría algo que lastimara los sentimientos de Ash, él era como un hermano y sabia que arreglar su relación con Misty era su ahora nueva meta.

Misty no reacciono. Junto sus brazos y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar. Su gesto triste se manifestó en todo su rostro, no podía creer que su mejor amiga no la apoyara, pensaba que su problema estaba resuelto con la ayuda de la peliverde... pero ahora se había dado cuenta que para Duplica su malestar se podía describir como tan solo un berrinche pasajero -Bien- musito en un susurro mientras terminaba de tragarse el coraje de su garganta. Tomo su bolso negro y salio de la oficina cabizbaja

-Espera Misty!- Duplica no podía reaccionar. En verdad había echo pedazos a una de sus mejores amigas y lo sabia porque la mayoría de las veces la reacción de Misty era la contraria a la que ahora manifestaba -Gary debes ayudarme- rogó al joven que miraba asustado la situación

-No!-

La respuesta le paso como una daga. En verdad sentía mucho haberse negado a la petición de Misty… ¿Las respuestas negativas dañan tanto al ser humano? -Por que- frunció su nariz tratando de contestarse a si misma, pero no había una explicación para aquella negación tan dura

-Tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo gastar mi tiempo en una simple pelea de amigas-

-No es solo una pelea! Tu mismo viste la reacción de Misty-

-Se que podrás solucionarlo-

La platica término y Gary salio del lugar. Su única razón para interrumpir la platica de Misty y Duplica había sido para saber ¿Como habían tomado el nuevo cambio? y sabia que la única que estaba inconforme era aquella entrenadora acuática.

-------……------……….------------…………..---------------

Misty azotaba sus tacones en los pasillos largos del lugar. Se odiaba a si misma por aceptar una idea tan tonta. Ahora comprendía que Ash estaba entrando demasiado rápido en sus pensamientos. Sus movimientos ya no eran sutiles, caminaba rápido y sus pasos eran furiosos, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, "hablar era la única solución". -Oye!- La voz de Gary inundo sus tímpanos de nuevo. Era asombroso como aparecía tan de repente.

-Gary?- Sus pasos pausaron y miro interrogante al joven castaño que se acercaba detrás de ella. Giro sobre sus talones y espero a que él llegara hasta su lugar -¿Que pasa?- su corazón palpitaba, sus manos sudaban y su rostro comenzaba a encenderse poco a poco.. Aquello era simplemente muy extraño

-Me olvide de algo que tenía que decirte-protesto el muchacho al acercarse a ella. Saco algo de su bolsillo derecho y extendió el pequeño papel blanco que sostenía en su palma. -Tenemos una cita con Dorian- La delgada y temblorosa mano de Misty se extendió poco a poco. No podía creerlo "una cita con Gary"... "Por fin". Aunque... Debía admitir que no era lo que esperaba ...Pero… Era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más a él

-Dorian?- Le sonaba ese nombre -Oh si!- recordó al instante al chico que le mencionaba. Aquel principiante como líder de Gimnasio que desde hace 2 años solicitaba una legalización de parte de "la profesional acuática". El arduo trabajo que había realizado a su lado no era para nada difícil de olvidar y ahora pedía otra legalización "Ese trabajo si que era estupendo" -Iremos juntos?- balbuceo al cuestionar tal evidencia

-Pues claro, necesito revisar a todos sus pokemons- Por fin la oportunidad tocaba fondo. La sonrisa en el rostro de Misty no se hizo esperar. Tomo el papel con la hora y fecha de la cita laboral y admiro por un momento la bella letra plasmada. Cursiva y suave, tan clara como si hubiese sido echa en computador, adornada con un color oscuro penetrante y remarcada con fuerza -Disculpa por la mala ortografía-

-No importa Gary-

-Nos vemos entonces?-

-Claro!- El papel ahora descansaba en las manos calidas de Misty. Nadie le podía arrebatar esta oportunidad, ni si quiera se le podía escapar de sus manos, ya era hora de dejar el miedo atrás y marchar asía adelante como toda una triunfadora. Ni si quiera Ash podía hacer caer esa maravillosa cita laboral. -No puede ser- se pego en la frente con su mano derecha al recordar el problema en el que estaba. Dorian le había dicho que necesitaba algunas firmas del Jefe antes de aceptar el duelo legal contra ella -¿Por que!!?- chillo mientras apretaba su preciado papel con sus puños. Ash se interponía de nuevo... ¿A cazo no tenia cosas que hacer? -Que digo!- sus pensamientos estaban a punto de volverla loca, su carácter era impredecible... No podía culpar a alguien que ni si quiera estaba enterado de la situación... Lo único que hacia era echarle toda la culpa al pobre de Ash... La verdad lo que él le había echo no había sido tan malo. El tiempo es crudo y hace olvidar algunas cosas -Esta Decidido! Hablare con Ash y tendré mi sita con Gary!-

La decisión estaba tomada, solo faltaba la acción, nada se puede concretar sin intentar conseguir lo necesario para llevar a cabo una buena opción. "El mundo gira y nunca se para si no hacemos lo posible por concretar nuestras decisiones". Misty guardo el papel blanco que apuñaba en una de sus manos y camino decidida hacia la oficina de Ash. Nadie la podía parar, ahora estaba más que segura. Sus pasos eran cortos y suaves. Su pequeña cintura bailaba al son de sus pasos contados y su gesto valiente cubría la mayoría de sus facciones. Desamarro su coleta y dejo caer su largo cabello Naranja proporcionándose una grandiosa arma para desafiar a su Jefe.

Sus pasos por fin la llevaron a la puerta gris de cristal donde guardaba su último bache. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar, pedir la firma y salir lo más pronto posible de allí, todo estaba planificado. No necesitaba entablar una conversación agradable, ni ponerse en un papel duro. Suspiro para darse fuerzas y toco delicadamente la puerta de cristal. -SI?- la voz ronca sonó tras unos segundos. Conocía aquella voz... pero no podía asimilar que se tratara de él

-Soy Misty!- contesto con un pequeño y delicado grito mientras peinaba su cabello suelto

-Pasa!- la hora había llegado, el momento de enfrentacion… No sabia si esa palabra existía pero quedaba demasiado bien, además suponía que sus pensamientos solo la llevaban a la locura.

Giro la perilla mientras dispersaba aquellos pensamientos sin sentido y tomo un nuevo bocado de aire antes de abrir completamente la puerta de cristal donde tras ella la esperaba un infierno completo... con todo y las llamas. Se encontraba tan nerviosa que ni si quiera se imaginaba la razón de sus pulsos rápidos y de esas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su delgado cuello haciendo el momento mas complicado para su frustrada vida. Solo tenía que entrar, pedir una firma y salir airada con la cabeza en alto... "No era tan difícil"... ¿Oh si?

-Cuidada!- grito el muchacho azabache, mientras una pequeña ráfaga de aire cruzaba al costado del rostro de la chica pelirroja que había entrado a su oficina. Misty parpadeo brevemente intentando asimilar la acción que él había echo. Una pequeña pelota blanca se encontraba encajada en la pared, muy cerca de su rostro. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido, sus manos sudaban mientras escuchaba las pisadas del chico moreno acercarse y todo eso lo ameritaba al gran susto que se había dado -¿Estas bien?-Ash acorto la distancia que los separaba y la miro asustado buscando alguna señal de daño... Su rostro se veía más pálido de lo común y sus ojos demasiado abiertos daban a concretar que el susto había sido demasiado para ella...

Misty por su parte se dedicaba a parpadear varias veces, quizás esto le ayudaba a superar el trauma de la pelota a su costado, o tal vez todavía no estaba completamente segura de estar viva. Sus manos las mantenía junto a su cintura intentando no hacer movimientos visibles hasta que su cerebro le avisara que estaba a salvo -Jugabas Golf en la oficina?- cuestiono con su voz cortada... Pero, aquello se parecía mas a un susurro provocado por la falta de aire en su garganta

-Bueno... no es exactamente eso-

-Jugabas Golf en la oficina?- volvió a preguntar con un tono mas subido que el anterior. -Primero quieres matarme en la carretera y ahora quieres cometer un crimen acecinándome a sangre fría!-

-No es para que te exaltes. Además no sucedió nada-

-EXALTARME!!! YO!!! Solo porque estuve a punto de morir por tu culpa!-

-Claro, es lo que te dije- él sonaba tan despreocupado de lo sucedido que era como ver a aquel niño de 10 años que no se ponía a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. A pesar de su cambio físico seguía siendo el mismo Ash Ketchum que ella había conocido. En sus ojos cafés seguía esa mirada ingenua y en su pelo alborotado seguía la prueba de su despreocupado carácter.

-Bien- Misty suspiro resignada. Sabía que una discusión no la llevaría a nada bueno. Los años "no había pasado en vano para ella" y ahora tenia mas conciencia de lo que hacia _(Estoy demasiado ocupada para continuar esta discusión absurda) _pensó mientas caminaba hacia el escritorio de fierro gris

-¿Te rindes?- bufo Ash, su juego no se iba a terminar así tan fácil, ya había captado su atención y ahora solo deseaba poder entablar una buena conversación con su vieja amiga. -La Misty que recuerdo nunca se rendiría en una batalla de palabras- Tomo un gran suspiro y coloco su cuerpo en una de las poses acostumbradas de Golf

Misty lo miro despreocupada. Sabia que él trataría de engancharla con una de sus acostumbradas frases pero eso ya no le serviría, ahora era toda una chica de negocios dispuesta a llevar sus decisiones por un buen camino -La Misty que recuerdas solo tenía 16 años. Después de eso surgió una nueva- protesto mientras recargaba su parte trasera contra el escritorio metálico

-Oh-

-No quiero hablar con tigo, tengo mucho que hacer y solo quiero que me firmes unos papeles- Ash se silencio. Apuño con fuerza el delgado palo de metal que tenia entre sus manos y centró su vista en su pelota de repuesto. La rabia inundo el vació en la garganta de Misty, sabia que él era obstinado y berrinchudo. Lo había conocido 6 años enteros y además sabía que su carácter no se iba a extinguir tan pronto

-Ya lo se- exclamo el chico al golpear suavemente la pelota que anteriormente se encontraba cerca de él. Sus ojos ya no estaba fijos a la graciosa "bola blanca" que antes golpeaba con delicadeza, Ahora su atención se centraba en la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Las miradas eran profundas y fuertes. Las palabras no existían en ese periodo de tiempo y solo una cosa pasaba por las mentes de ambos "Ha cambiado mucho"... -Ya sabes... ¿Que cosa?- pregunto ella al sentirse derrotada en la batalla de miradas

-Se que, por algún motivo, estas enojada conmigo. Y quiero saber la razón. ¿Hice algo o dije algo que te haya echo sentir mal?-

-No estoy molesta contigo. Solo quiero terminar mi trabajo y creo que tú me lo complicas-

-Entonces no me dirás porque estas enojada?-

La batalla de miradas había desaparecido. Misty esquivaba la mirada penetrante de Ash y se sentía demasiado extraña, deseaba gritarle y golpearlo pero sabia que aquello no la iba a llevar a nada bueno -Creo que si sigues preguntando lo mismo, mi enojo surgirá de las profundidades de mis puños- sus ojos volvieron al campo de batallas y sus puños se mostraron furiosos ante el Joven Maestro

-¡Bien!- exclamo feliz el muchacho.-Eso te ayudara a desahogarte...- prosiguió desasiéndose del palo de Golf y acortando la distancia que mantenía con la chica -Prefieres golpear... ¿estomago?- apunto a la parte baja de su cuerpo -O mejilla?- dirigió su dedo hacia el costado de su nariz

Misty se aproximo al rostro de Ash, miro detenidamente la ancha sonrisa que mantenía debido a la cercanía de sus rostros y frunció sus labios ante la descarada mirada que mantenía hacia ella -¿Que tal si me firmas lo que vine a buscar y después arreglamos eso?- finalizo el tema mientras recorría la silla corrediza y descansaba sobre ella

-Así no es divertido- la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció tornándola en un gesto duro y frió -Cuando supe que eras tu me alegre demasiado, pensé que todo seria como antes... Ya sabes nuestras típicas peleas de adolescentes- rodeo a la pelirroja que se mantenía fija a la gran pila de papeles que el escritorio contenía e ignoro la falta de interés que ella prestaba a sus palabras -No se si te hayas dado cuenta pero pelear contigo me relajaba bastante- corrió su gran silla al igual que ella lo había echo y clavo brevemente su mirada en el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Su rostro era más fino y suave. Su cuerpo igual de delgado pero ahora mostraba sus dotes juveniles. Sus piernas largas y excelentes sobrepasaban los limites del pequeño pero largo escritorio y su delicado escote ponía al descubierto algo que él nunca se imagino admirar de ella -Pero ahora que te has vuelto tan elegante y sutil, me es difícil recordar a la chica pelirroja gruñona y soberbia- acomodo su cuerpo en el gran respaldo negro y junto sus manos en espera de una de las muchas respuestas considerables que ella podría desprender de sus labios

-Me firmaras mis papeles?.. O ¿Tendré que escuchar tus historias todo el día?-

El resultado fue inesperado de parte de Ash. Ya no tenía más palabras o razones para seguir hablando con ella. Lo único que le quedaba era desistir. Ahora el derrotado había sido él. Y la derrota no es muy grata cuando esta en contra -Te los firmare...Pero con una condición-

-Lo que usted pida jefe-

De sus labios morenos se escapo una sonrisa maliciosa. La batalla no estaba totalmente perdida a sus ojos. Todavía quedaba el ataque sorpresa. Si los Pokemons tienen poderes que no se considerarían normales en su tipo ¿Porque los humanos no podrían tener otro poder especial? -Quiero una cita contigo esta noche ¿Quieres?- cuestiono suave y elegante. Sus codos se mantenían en sima del escritorio y sus manos cruzadas sostenían su barbilla. "La respuesta debía ser positiva"... Era su última jugada

De nuevo el silencio de apodero se ella. El proyectil que su Jefe le había mandado era demasiado fuerte pero nada que su capacitado cerebro no pudiera arreglar con una simple excusa -No puedo, estaré con Gary todo el día- llevo uno de sus hermosos y largos cabellos naranjas detrás de su oreja izquierda y procedió a mirar con firmeza el rostro de su compañero de lugar. Llamarlo amigo no era muy grato... Un amigo es aquella persona que esta cerca de ti cuando lo necesitas y Ash no era el ejemplo de un buen amigo -Tenemos cosas que atender de trabajo... Ya sabes...-

-Claro- exclamo resignado mientras desenredaba sus manos -Y que papel quieres que firme-su derrota era decisiva. Y Solo le quedaba otorgarle el premio a la vencedora

-Carpeta 007. Gimnasios sin autorización. Categoría "Gimnasio Acuático". Líder del nuevo Gimnasio "Dorian Smith". Ciudad donde se ubica "Coastline City". Dorian logro una autorización por 3 años seguidos, pero tuvo un pequeño problema en los últimos 2. Ahora pide una nueva oportunidad para reabrir su gimnasio y ha pedido especialmente que el investigador Gary Oak acuda para ver las instalaciones y confirme lo dicho en su último informe-

La presentación del proyecto del nuevo gimnasio fue excelente pero había algo que no concordaba... Gary entraba de nuevo a la platica... -¿.. Y ...?- cuestiono sin pausas

-No entendiste nada de lo que te he dicho?-

-No-

-Dorian quiere un permiso para abrir de nuevo su gimnasio Acuático-

-Y porque no se lo das? Conocimos a Dorian y recuerdo que es muy bueno en lo que hace-

-De eso no se trata esto. Él cometió un error. Tomo una mala decisión. Y ahora debemos tomar el control del asunto ¿Entiendes?-

-Lo que dices es que Gary debe hacer ese trabajo de verificar y todo eso que dijiste... Pero tu que vas a hacer?-

-Dices que mi opinión para abrir un nuevo Gimnasio Acuático no cuenta?-

Ash ahora lo comprendía todo... El nuevo carácter de ella, su nueva forma de vestir, su razonable interés por asistirle al Investigador Pokemon y ese brillo en sus ojos verdes al expresar el plan de trabajo que su amigo desempeñaría -Esta bien- finalizo la petición concedida y recorrió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se suponía que la carpeta 007 se encontraba -Dorian Smith?- cuestiono por ultima vez antes de firmar el documento -Solo una pequeña cosa mas-

El brillo en los ojos de Misty no tardo en aparecer al ver la tinta negra rozar el papel que abriría la puerta a la gran oportunidad con el atractivo chico de cabello café -Lo que sea!- su mano tembló al recibir el documento que acreditaba el permiso para la revisión.. Todo estaba echo, solo faltaba la petición absurda que Ash pondría para colmarle su vida de nuevo

-Yo también iré- la ráfaga de aire volvió a cruzar al costado de Misty, pero ahora daba en el blanco. Todos sus planes amorosos estaban acabados...

-------……------……….------------…………..---------------

El viaje a ciudad Coastline fue largo y Arduo. Gary no entendía la razón por la que Ash debía acompañarlos. Ya bastante tenia con haber deja a su amado automóvil para viajar en el Porsche de su viejo amigo. -No majes tan rápido- sonó la voz de Misty detrás del asiento del conductor. Su cabello bailaba demasiado rápido con las horribles ráfagas de viento que llegaban directamente a ella por la rapidez del auto Deportivo.

-Ni si quiera rebaso mi limite mas alto- Protesto el conductor que se dignaba a subir su velocidad cada que la carretera lo ameritaba -Además falta poco para llegar-

Gary suspiro, sabia que Ash no bajaría su velocidad y que Misty no se dignaría a dirigirle la palabra en el poco trayecto que sobraba para llegar a la ciudad dicha -Después de llegar a la ciudad, debemos caminar por la playa para poder llegar al Gimnasio-

Misty abrió grande sus ojos al escuchar el lugar paradisíaco a donde se dirigían. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin haber pensado en aquel "Gimnasio Ilegal" que había perdido la noción de las bellas aguas saladas que se encontraban vivas en esa Ciudad. Ahora recordaba la hermosa playa que rodeaba el lugar. Las rocas que cubrían las instalaciones y al Joven Líder que los esperaba impaciente -Gary! Sabias que la playa de ciudad Coastline es una de las más bellas de Johto- cuestiono a su amigo castaño con una gran sonrisa. Ella amaba tanto el agua que el solo echo de mencionar algo relacionado con aquella maravilla, sus gestos resaltaban la felicidad que inundaba sus poros y su piel

-Claro Misty, Además existen muchos Pokemon exóticos que quisiera investigar-

-Bueno ya basta de tanto "Bla, Bla, Bla"- exclamo Ash antes de ajustar sus lentes oscuros -Ya hemos llegado- maniobro el ultimo movimiento de su volante gris y estaciono su auto frente a una pila de rocas

El comentario de Ash estuvo rotundamente fuera de lugar. La expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Misty se hizo presente pero su decisión de contener sus impulsos era extremadamente sólida y su fuerza de voluntad era mas grande que antes-Excelente! solo tenemos que cruzar las rocas y llegaremos al gimnasio- prosiguió después de bajar del auto suave y delicadamente

-Misty debes tener cuidado por donde pisas, estos lugares son algo peligrosos-

-No te preocupes Gary- ella estiro su mano en espera del contacto con el joven castaño y su mirada se centro en el lindo espectáculo natural que la esperaba. Las olas se escuchaban romper en la lejanía y la suave brisa comenzaba a inundar su terso rostro.-Vamos?-le cuestiono la chica con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Gary miro el pequeño movimiento de su muñeca y supuso que deseaba estrecharla con la de él. Pensó brevemente en el significado de aquello, pero continuo con su idea de que solo quería protección debido a lo que él mismo le había dicho momentos antes. Quizás le aterraba que en algún momento saliera de entre las rocas algún Pokemon Insecto o algo mucho peor. -Claro- exclamo mientras estrechaba su gruesa mano con la de la pelirroja

-------……------……….------------…………..---------------

El Gimnasio Costero estaba exactamente igual. Las grandes y espaciosas gradas al rededor del campo de batalla submarino, la piscina amplia y profunda y ese cielo azul que dejaba entre ver aquel día espectacular. Todo era demasiado bueno, Ash no se imaginaba la razón que la liga tendría para cerrar aquel maravilloso Gimnasio Acuático -Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- cuestiono el moreno mientras captaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle de sus amigos que continuaban tomados de la mano

-Primero, debemos encontrar a Dorian- dijo Gary después de soltar su muñeca de la protección calida de la delgada mano que antes oprimía -Y después tengo que examinar uno por uno todos los Pokemon's nuevos- coloco su mano bajo su mentón y comenzó a analizar cada punto del Gimnasio Acuático

Misty sonrió para si. En verdad Gary era especial, su intelecto superaba sus expectativas y su físico mejoraba cada vez que sus ojos verdes examinaban cuidadosos aquellos músculos marcados y ese cabello café alborotado -Puedo ayudarte con eso-

-Creo que no será necesario- exclamo una nueva voz mucho mas potente que la anterior

-Doria?-

-Hola Ash, Tanto tiempo me alegra que hayas podido alcanzar tu meta-

-Yo siempre dije que seria el Mejor-

-Eso veo- Dorian esta demasiado feliz. Pensaba que su autorización seria mucho más fácil ahora con la supervisión de su viejo amigo. Estaba completamente seguro de su triunfo y añoraba inaugurar y conservar de nuevo su amado Gimnasio

-Espera- prosiguió Gary mientras daba un paso al frente -Porque no quieres que examine a tus pokemons?-

-Lo que pasa es que acudí con una profesional y quiero presentárselas- La situación era extraña pero la actitud de Dorian era comprensible. "Deseaba que todo estuviera en una buena posición". Así que teniendo a Ash como jefe y a su amiga como Investigadora, suponía que su Gimnasio tenía más posibilidades de salir del fondo donde se encontraba. -Ella es Azul- continuo con la presentación de la chica que se encontraba tras de él.

Ella era hermosa, su cabello castaño cubría la mayor parte de su frente y su espalda. Sus ojos azules inundaban la mayor parte del cielo en sus pupilas. Su piel bronceada combinaba perfecta con el verde de su vestido corto y su sombrero blanco hacia un excelente juego con sus tacones del mismo color -Hola- pronuncio en voz alta mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como muestra de su gran cordialidad

-Azul!- grito Gary al reconocer a la chica castaña de ojos azules

-No puede ser...- la Oji-Azul tembló. Conocía aquel grito y aquel timbre de voz alto. Movió su cabeza lentamente imaginando de quien podría tratarse, no se imaginaba que el pasado podría volver y mucho menos pensaba que aquel chico tendría lugar en su nueva vida... Pero... "El destino es demasiado cruel para esperar lo mejor del cruel pasado" -Gary- Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver de nuevo a aquel atractivo castaño... Él no había cambiado mucho...

-------……------……….------------…………..---------------

Hola a todos! Apareció Azul! ella es la chica del manga! … Bueno en el manga se le denomina Green!.. no Blue!!... pero pienso que le queda mejor Blue! además en uno de los mangas se le llama Blue y no Green! así que en este fic la llamaremos Azul!... Bueno resuelta esta cuestión de ¿Quién es Azul? vuelvo al fic.

Me disculpo por la demora, pero me paso algo terrible!... Perdí el final original de esta continuación y ninguno me parecía tan bueno como el que había perdido.. Pero espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. Como podrán ver! Ash es mas maduro y se da cuenta de los sentimientos que Misty mantiene por Gary... Por otro lado la pelirroja sigue molesta con él por no haberse comunicado con ella en todo ese tiempo... Gary por su parte no se da cuenta de los sentimientos que Misty guarda para él… Y Azul ¿será alguien que ayudara a ASH?.. o ¿terminara ayudando a GARY?...¿Cual es la historia de esta chica misteriosa?... Eso lo sabrán en la siguiente continuación

Espero sus comentarios , Gracias por leerme

* * *

**_Agradecimientos_** : ... A llegado la hora de agradecer a las personas que se preocupan por dejar sus mensajes de aliento... Sumi Nee-chan! mi linda hermana y maestra a la vez, la quiero mucho ¡Solo eso dire!.. Itoko Valeria! mi prima postisa que me anima a seguir adelante y me ayuda con la ortografia jajaja es casi como mi maestra de español... Julian Manes! este chico me agrada tanto (0w0) porque siempre me regala comentarios hermosos -Muchas gracias-...Lyz!!! mi nueva Hermana, sus historias son altamente recomendadas... Tambien agradesco a Ann5 me encanta que me inviten a leer historias soy algo despistada asi que agradesco su invitacion y su comentario...y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante Cherry! ella tiene un blogg donde solo expone 2 historias pero creanme que son muy buenas, espero que regrese a escribir muy pronto.. Y ademas a mi amiga Drinea quien promete traernos un FanArt de esta historia asi que esten pendientes en mi Blog porque alli se enteraran cuando este listo para ser publicado...Muchas Gracias (0.0) por leer hasta acá (ñ.ñ) 


	7. El pasado

_**Decisiones **_

_**…Recuerdos Que Hieren Tristezas que prevalecen…**_

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

_El laboratorio Oak se encontraba en actividad constante. Miles de jóvenes reposaban en las afueras de aquel lugar lleno de ciencia y tecnología. El clima era agradable así que a ellas no les parecía mala idea esperar a su anhelado Investigador -¿Escuchaste la noticia?- susurro una de ellas_

_-El profesor Oak ha anunciado su nuevo descubrimiento- inquirió una segunda voz femenina_

_-Él es tan atractivo- musito una mas entre la masa de adolescentes que apenas alcanzaban los 15 años -Y que decir de su inteligencia-_

_-Tienes razón... Tienes razón- afirmo con orgullo la primera chica que tuvo el deseo de expresarse de buena manera sobre él joven investigador_

_La noticia del nuevo pokemon había traspasado todas las regiones cercanas a Kanto. "Gary Oak descubrió el secreto del pokemon Misterioso" se leía en los diarios de Ciudad paleta y en algunas revistas conocidas por las personas -Miren Es Gary- grito una chica entre las tantas que se habían dado cita fuera del laboratorio Oak._

_-¿Que hace esa chica junto a él?- cuestiono duramente una joven de cabello rubio -Ella es tan tonta e ingenua- continuo discriminando a la joven que caminaba al lado del gran investigador -Al lado de nuestro Gary, paréese una simple niña consentida. ¿A caso no tiene sentido de la moral?- Los comentarios siguieron surgiendo de cada uno de los labios de las chicas presentes..._

_-Creo que intenta ganarse el prestigio de nuestro Profesor Oak-_

_-¿Quien se cree para acercarse a él? Solo es una tonta niña con deseos de ser Investigadora.-_

_-Si lo consigue será gracias a la fama de Gary-_

_-¡Tienes razón! Ella es una aprovechada. Lo mejor que puede hacer es irse de este pueblo y comenzar desde cero-_

_-A simple vista se ve que fracasaría si lo intentara-_

_Aquello era extremadamente doloroso para la joven adolescente. Pero su novio no hacia nada para callar aquellas habladurías. Quizás ni siquiera estaba consiente de los comentarios hirientes que soltaban sus fanáticas... El simple hecho de ser adorado era una de las cosas que segaban al gran Investigador y ese era su gran defecto._

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

Gary se encontraba parado en medio de la nada. Su trabajo había terminado y la tortura se había esfumado junto con su gran dolor de estomago. Aquellos recuerdos volvían a su cabeza como dolorosas imágenes incrustadas en su cerebro. No sabia ¿por que? le dolía tanto volver a ver a su anterior pareja. No sabia ¿por que? lo había dejado y no se imaginaba el ¿por que? de su regreso.

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

_-¡Abuelo! Abuelo- inquirió un adolescente de cabello café -¡Has visto! Todos han venido a felicitarme- su sonrisa era ancha y su felicidad rebasaba los limites de sus poros -Muchas personas han escrito sobre mi hazaña como Investigador. Pronto podré ser como tu-_

_El anciano asentó felizmente con su cabeza. Las canas ya llenaban completamente su cabellera blanca y sus arrugas eran evidentes en cada parte de su rostro. La vejez se había apoderado de él demasiado rápido para su gusto...-Hijo- pronuncio sutilmente mientras se acercaba a su nieto -Eres una persona muy inteligente y ese es tu premio-  
-¡Lo se abuelo! Pero no lo hubiera logrado sin Azul-_

_-Hablando de ella... Me dijo que se encontraría contigo en el camino donde los pueblos se separaban. Estaba algo extraña...-_

_-Debe querer felicitarme también- expreso el castaño con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro -Debo ir para que me de mi beso ¿No crees?-_

_-Este nieto mío es igual a su abuelo- el anciano se carcajeo grandemente al razonar sobre su adolescencia y se despidió de su adorado sobrino, esperando que volviera con su ancha sonrisa y su deseado beso_

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

Dejo de pensar por un instante y miro con melancolía la estrecha carretera que se encontraba frente a él. -Solíamos caminar juntos- inquirió con tristeza y derramo un par de lagrimas fugaces -No se por que has vuelto- sus fuerzas se acumularon en sus puños al sentir la furia de su sangre subir por sus venas -Pero no permitiré que mi vida se vuelva a destruir por tu culpa- Ignoro su anterior situación melancólica y siguió con su camino al costado de la carretera. Todas sus metas estaban casi realizadas y la depresión no seria de nuevo un obstáculo para no lograr su cometido de crecer a cada instante...

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

_El viento fresco inundaba el ambiente natural que los árboles daban al pequeño bosque cercano al camino de la separación. Algunos Pokemon's revoloteaban felices por los aires mientras otros se concentraban en almacenar toda la comida necesaria en sus hogares bajo de la tierra o dentro de un tronco-¡Hey! ¡Azul!- se escucho la voz de Gary mientras corría con rapidez hacia una joven que miraba melancólica el desolado camino- Mi abuelo dijo que querías besarme-_

_-¿Es en lo único que piensas?-_

_El comentario tomo por sorpresa al castaño. ¿Por que se portaba tan fría con él? -¡Oye! Oye... no te molestes solo fue una broma- exclamo apenado y froto su brazo con recelo_

_-Eres un mujeriego y eso nadie puede quitártelo- las palabras frías comenzaban a salir de los labios rosas de la chica -¡¡Odio estar a tu lado!!-_

_-...Q-que Dices...- los ojos negros de Gary se abrieron con sorpresa. No comprendía porque su novia decía cosas tan hirientes como aquellas palabras dolorosas -Es una broma ¿Cierto?-_

_-Eres tan Idiota... ¡¡No te das cuenta de nada!!- ahora la situación se volvía mas apretada. Su novia gritaba cosas sin sentido y hacia que el ego del muchacho decayera por completo... Y... Lo peor era... que él no comprendía nada de lo que ella decía_

_-No se de que hablas-_

_-¡Te odio!-_

--...--...--...--...--...--...--...

El sonido de un auto inundo sus tímpanos dejando al lado la escena triste de su pasado. Si su vida terminaría siendo arrollada por un automóvil, debía dejar este mundo sin tener en su mente la imagen de su dolor de cabeza -¿Moriré hoy?- cuestiono sin ánimos al voltear su cabeza para mirar a la maravillosa persona que lo aplastaría y dejaría sus problemas en el pavimento de la carretera

-¡¡Gary!! ¡Gary!- gritaba la conductora del Porsche

-¿Misty?- La silueta de una bella chica se aproximo a sus pupilas... Otra vez, era ella la que lo salvaba de hundirse en su propio mundo...

-¿Por que te has ido sin avisar?- cuestiono la pelirroja al apagar el motor del vehículo -¡Estaba muy preocupada Gary!- sus ojos cristalinos manifestaban una gran preocupación y su mirada suave dejaba claro que momentos anteriores había sido victima de uno de sus ataques de locura

-Yo... Pensé que debía ir a ver los alrededores-

Misty suspiro profundo al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo castaño. Sabia que él era demasiado duro con su trabajo y tratar de llegar a los gritos por lo anterior no seria mucha ayuda para lograr la relación que la pelirroja deseaba.

-Eso es mentira- inquirió una voz masculina por detrás de los asientos delanteros

-¿Que hace Ash atrás del asiento?-

-Creo que salto cuando me vio arrancar su coche-

El moreno peino su alborotada cabellera y salto del automóvil. Su anterior posición no había sido muy buena pero sabia que la situación lo ameritaba. Quizás si no hubiese saltado a su Porsche en movimiento ahora definitivamente estaría caminando hacia su oficina -Eso no importa ahora- volvió a acomodar su cabello y guardo sus lentes negros en la bolsa de su camisa -Es evidente que esa tal "Azul" te gusta-

--…--…--….--….--….--

La oficina de Gary se encontraba desolada, la impresión que desprendía aquel lugar era de una total tristeza y depresión, como si, alguien hubiese muerto minutos antes. Los papeles olvidados en el escritorio llenos de letras impresas, descansaban a los costados de sus hombros. Su cuerpo inmóvil, se acomodaba sobre el escritorio de madera que utilizaba para trabajar. Parecía ido, con sus parpados cerrados, su cabello castaño despeinado sobre su frente y sus puños estirados a lo largo de su lugar. Él no podía creerlo... Ash... Su mejor amigo, era la única persona que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿Como podía ser verdad aquello? Ese adolescente infantil e inmaduro, que solo se centraba en sus batallas Pokemon's ahora era todo un hombre y sabia lo que decía -Ya no la amo- susurro bajo sus cabellos cafés y hundió mas su rostro por arriba de su escritorio. Le aterraba la idea de ver a esa chica de nuevo, sabia que reaccionaria de una manera que no le convendría, pero, ¿que podía hacer?, aquella muchacha que cubría su pasado volvía ahora a su presente... Tal vez aquello era una prueba, nadie vuelve sin un propósito...

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó del mundo de ilusiones que mantenía. Volvió su cuerpo al respaldo de la silla y miro con detenimiento como la puerta se entreabría -¿Gary?- una chica pelirroja asomo la cabeza y lo miro preocupada -¿Puedo pasar?- inquirió después de unos minutos y termino de abrir la puerta por completo

-Misty... Yo... Tengo que terminar algunas cosas ¿sabes? Así que me gustaría que me dejaras solo- indico mientras se masajeaba la parte izquierda de su frente con una de sus manos y titubeo al ver la mirada verde de su amiga -No te preocupes, solo necesito redactar lo que investigue hoy en el Gimnasio de Dorian-

La chica dio algunos pasos al frente. Cruzo sus manos tras su espalda y examino el escritorio del Joven Investigador. Repasaba con su mirada fija, todos y cada uno de las carpetas puestas encima del lugar de trabajo del joven -Puedo ayudarte- exclamo algo abochornada por su propia insistencia

Gary la miro de reojo y masajeo con más fuerza el costado de su frente -No- inquirió dócilmente y dejo su masaje por un instante. Su mirada negra, se clavo en ella. Sabia que le podía servir de ayuda para terminar ese trabajo, pero no deseaba contar con ningún tipo de compañía por el resto del día -Es mejor que le ayudes a Ash, él es nuevo en esto y necesita toda la ayuda posible-

-Pero-

-¿A caso crees que no puedo hacerlo yo solo?-

-No es eso- los pasos que la pelirroja había avanzado, se hicieron restantes. Camino hacia a tras perdiendo la batalla contra él. Anhelaba tanto quedarse a su lado... Pero sabia que ser caprichosa no la ayudaría en nada a su plan de conquista -Es solo que, te comportaste algo extraño hoy- su voz se suavizo por completo. Nunca se había metido tanto en la vida privada de Gary, sobre todo porque sabía que eso lo molestaba muchísimo

-Bueno es normal cuando tienes que tomar una decisión tan importante ¿No crees?- el castaño continuaba recargado en su respaldo evitando cualquier contacto visual con la chica. Su mente divagaba en la imagen de Azul, la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y nada de lo que Misty estuviera diciendo o haciendo llegaban completamente a él

-Si- apunto ella y volvió a dar algunos pasos al frente -Pero a lo que me refiero, es que, me dio la impresión de que huías de algo- la determinación se leía en sus ojos y su esfuerzo se veía al máximo, nada podía detenerla, sus sentimientos parecían fuertes y aquello la alentaba aun mas

El sobresalto del muchacho no se hizo esperar debido al anterior comentario de la chica -¿Huir?... ¿Yo?- cuestiono algo sorprendió y sus pupilas por fin se centraron en su compañera de trabajo. Ella lucia tan sencilla y elegante. Con su pantalón pegado a sus largas piernas y esa blusa de tirantes color miel que de seguro hacían babear a más de uno...

-No quise decir eso... Es solo que, me sorprendió tu actitud-

No era de sorprenderse lo bien que lucia. Gary era el publico principal, desde que la había conocido notaba lo hermosa que se ponía al pasar los días, ya que, siempre era diferente, sabia que cuando le iba mal, utilizaba esas faldas que tanto odiaba ella y cuando algo iba bien, optaba por esos pantalones ajustados que le quedaban a la perfección. Pero se limitaba a sentir algo que no fuera atracción, simplemente por que en su corazón habitaba algo llamado decepción y tristeza -Bueno, me alegra que me lo digas. Tratare de ver mis errores. Ahora si no te molesta, seguiré con mi trabajo- apuño una pluma en su mano derecha y comenzó a escribir algo sin sentido en una de las hojas en blanco que tenia a la mano. Sabia que eso era lo mejor, estar al lado de Misty no iba a ser la solución, sobre todo si él no la amaba... Y sabía que ella tampoco guardaba un sentimiento especial para él

-Claro- murmuro la chica cabizbaja y giro sobre si para salir a fuera, sintiéndose derrotada y herida por el único chico que hacia vibrar su corazón

--...--...--...--...--...--

El habitual sonido de sus pisadas por los pasillos principales del Edificio de La Liga, se escuchaban por todo su alrededor. Su cabeza seguía cabizbaja, pensando en la anterior derrota. -Algo le pasa a Gary- exclamaba en voz baja, mientras avanzaba sin rumbo fijo. Se encontraba inquieta y melancólica, examinando con cuidado los anteriores gestos del chico. Sabía que algo iba mal, pero no lograba entender que era aquello. Quizás, él ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella albergaba para él, pero... ¿como había sido posible? Intentaba no parecer demasiado exagerada al momento de trabajar junto a él... Pero quizás esa era la razón de su comportamiento... ¿Que otra explicación había?.. Gary no solía ser tan duro con ella...

-¡Ey! Misty- ella ignoro el anterior llamado y siguió caminando, no le importaba quien la estuviese necesitando, tenía asuntos más importantes por atender -¡Oye! Misty- la voz pareció acercarse mas a ella y algo detuvo su caminar. Su hombro se encontraba sujetado por alguien y sus pasos se habían detenido debido a aquella fuerza que la aprisionaba -¿Misty?-

-¿Que sucede?-

El moreno rasco su cabeza con su otra mano libre y pensó en lo que diría a continuación. Sabía que la actitud de su Ex gran Amiga, había cambiado por completo y recordaba que aquello no era una buena señal para irritarla más o decir algo fuera de lugar. Debía buscar una buena excusa para hablar con ella o estaría totalmente perdido -Necesito tu ayuda-

-Ahora no puedo- exclamo cansada y desanimada

-¿Entonces mañana a las 9:00 AM?

Su vida estaba desecha totalmente, Gary la ignoraba por completo y algo le decía que estaba perdiendo la batalla y lo peor era que no sabía contra que luchaba -Si... Mañana- volvió a contestar sin saber lo que decía el muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella

-¿En el restauran que esta en frente?-

-Si- su cabeza daba vueltas, quizás era su maldición de no dejar entrar la felicidad a su vida o tal vez era el cruel destino que se aferraba a dejarla solo... Pero algo no iba nada bien... Y ella lo sabía

-¿Prometes llegar?-

-Si- Gary se comportaba extraño y su deber era saber el motivo o la razón de todo ese embrollo que, suponía, él escondía

-¿No me dejaras plantado?-

Miro por fin a Ash. Asimilando el hilo de la conversación que tenía presente -Si mañana- contesto incrédula e inocente mientras parpadeaba un par de veces

-Muy bien entonces es una sita-

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar su ultimo comentario ¿Que había pasado?, solo recordaba la pregunta inicial... -¡¡Que!!- grito al ver al muchacho desvanecerse por los pasillos que anteriormente recorría

--.--..--…--….--

_N/A: por alguna razón odio esta historia, quizás es por que fue mi primer fic y los primeros capítulos están muy mal organizados. Por eso cada vez que leo un comentario de alguno de ustedes me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad y ganas de querer superar el error de las primeras actualizaciones, así que por eso les agradezco sus Reviews… Gracias a todos…_

_Y pues como se dieron cuenta en esta continuación, todo se trato del pasado del pobre de Gary, esos recuerdos que trataba de guardar y todo lo que no quería decir. Pero como se que la mayoría son Pokeshipping's el siguiente se tratará de Ash y Misty y se hace llamar ¿Por qué me odias?_


End file.
